The Most Magical Place On Earth
by SageK
Summary: Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can.
1. Day 1

Title: The Most Magical Place On Earth ~Day 1

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG (so far)

Summary: Prompt: _Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?_

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**Note #2**: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the couch in Blaine's living room, Sam shifted uncomfortably, wondering why his friend's parents had asked to see him. He really didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Anderson very well, so their scrutiny was doubly strange.

"Sam," Mr. Anderson began, voice reassuringly friendly, "we hear you're attending college in New York and Blaine has asked you to room with him. It's a relief to know he won't be living alone in a strange city."

"Where are you going to study?" Mrs. Anderson asked with a soft smile.

At least this was a topic he was comfortable with. "The Pratt Institute," he replied. "For art and graphic design.'

Mr. Anderson nodded. "Graphic design is a good field."

"Are you planning to head to New York right after graduation or are you going to stay in Lima for the summer?" Mrs. Anderson asked and Sam desperately wished he knew what they wanted.

"I'm... My plans aren't definite, but I want to visit my family for a while and then maybe had to New York sometime in July," he said, as his plans were concrete. "I don't want to be rude, but… Why am I here? Did I do something wrong?"

Blinking, Mrs. Anderson laughed. "Oh dear, I suppose this might seem unnerving," she said, then gestured. "It's simply that our son has spoken so highly of you this year. Of what a kind, supportive best friend you are and such a conscientious and responsible big brother…."

"Every summer we send Blaine on a trip. Two weeks at Disney World in Orlando. He loves it and, since he was 15, we've sent him with a friend or two, Wesley, Nick and Jeff, Kurt… Because he gets a bit over excited and need someone around to attempt to rein him in," Mr. Anderson said, obviously choosing his words carefully.

Sam frowned. "Well, Blaine always has a lot of energy."

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson exchanged a look. "This is different," she said. "We've yet to find anyone who can keep up with them… But we don't want him to go alone. It would spoil it for him."

"Sure," Sam agreed. "What fun is it being someplace awesome if there's no one to share it with?"

"Wonderful," Mr. Anderson said, reaching over and clapping Sam on the arm. "We'll handle all the arrangements, take care of all the expenses. I'm sure you two will have a grand old time."

And that was how Sam found himself sitting in a chair at Port Columbus International Airport with Blaine, waiting to board a nonstop AirTran flight to Orlando, Florida. They had already checked their luggage, so he held his backpack in his lap, peering around at the other people waiting to board the early morning flight.

Blaine was practically bouncing in his seat, exchanging happy smiles with the two kids seated across of them. "You're going to love Disney, Sam. I never get tired of it and is always something new… You look nervous! What's wrong?"

"I'm okay… It's just, this will be my first time on a plane," he admitted and Blaine blinked, settling a bit.

"Oh," he said, then rubbed Sam's arm. "It's really not bad. Just chew gum during takeoff and landing. I've got plenty."

With a cheeky smile, Sam asked, "Will you hold my hand if I get scared?"

"You know I will," Blaine replied with a laugh and squeezed Sam's fingers as an AirTran employees stepped up the little podium by the gate.

"Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 21B to Orlando. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, any passengers requiring special assistance and are business-class passengers to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in 10 minutes. Thank you."

"That's us. Business class," Blaine said, standing and shouldering his laptop case. Sam followed him over to the queue, let the friendly young woman check his ticket and ID and then boarded the plane.

He and Blaine were seated in seats 3A and 3B and Sam put his backpack and Blaine's laptop in the overhead storage before settling into one of the large, blue leather seats. From everything he heard about air travel, he thought his legs would be cramped, but there was plenty of room and he turned to Blaine. "So far, so good."

Blaine nodded, grinning and held a pack of gum. Sam took a piece in chewed as he said, "It's only a short flight, so there will be food services, but we can get drinks after takeoff."

"Okay, cool," Sam said and sat back to watch the other business passengers (all sharply dressed men and women) taking their own seats. A few of them cast odd looks at Sam and Blaine, who probably looked a little out of place (Sam, in his tan cargo shorts, blue T-shirt and Chuck Taylors more so than Blaine, who was wearing a red and white striped polo, navy khaki shorts and red Sperry top siders).

Takeoff was a little unpleasant and Sam found himself clutching at Blaine's hand until they leveled off… And even then he held on for a while because _Fuck, they were in a giant metal to way up in the sky and he did not like that at all! How the hell were they not falling to their deaths?_

At one point, a flight attendant came by, offering drinks, and took one look at Sam before asking, "Nervous flier?"

Sam smiled weakly, so Blaine offered, "It's his first flight. Could mean some ginger ale, please? And crackers? Thank you."

Between the soda and the fact that Blaine turned on air vent above Sam, letting cool air blow over his face, Sam managed to calm down enough to eventually release Blaine's hand. They spent the rest of the flight discussing their plans (or rather, Blaine's plans) for the rest of the day.

"The first day I always take it easy," Blaine said. "Settle in at the hotel, have lunch, and then wander around Main Street USA. We could take a ride around the park on the railroad so you can get a look at everything."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed happily. "I want to pick up a couple of things for Stevie and Stacy. Mickey Mouse ears, T-shirts, stuff like that."

Smiling, Blaine said, "That's sweet. Will make sure to do that. There are shops in every land, not to mention EPCOT."

"Lands?" Sam asked and Blaine began telling him all about Main Street. Adventureland, Frontierland, Liberty Square, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland.

Landing, Sam discovered, was no better than takeoff and he clung to Blaine's hand again until they rolled to a stop by the terminal.

No, Sam was not a fan of planes, but apparently he could deal with them.

Orlando International Airport was a bustling hive of activity, far more so than Port Columbus had been. Then again, they had arrived at CMH at 4:30 AM for a 6 AM flight and now it was 9:30 AM, so maybe it was just the hour.

Together, they wrangled their luggage off of the conveyor belts and Sam saw why Blaine had wrapped a length of neon green duct tape around the handles of his duffel bag. Most of the suitcases looked the same, but Sam's bag (and Blaine's plaid, Burberry luggage) stood out.

Then it was off to the Avis kiosk and Blaine smiled at the young man behind the counter. "Hello, we're picking up a rental for Anderson and Evans." Sam blinked and Blaine continued, "Dad put both our names on the car so we'll both be able to drive it."

That made sense, Sam conceded and handed over his license to be copied for the company records, then signed the rental form in about a dozen places. It's like a lot of red tape and the rental agent was giving them a slightly pained look.

Of course, Sam understood when he saw the car, a gleaming, metallic blue convertible with a retractable, black roof. It was an Audi Roadster and, though Sam wasn't a gearhead, he had spent a year and a half living with Burt, Kurt and Finn, so he knew and amazing, expensive car when he saw one.

"Wow," he said and Blaine bounced on his toes happily.

"I know, right?" Blaine sighed as they stowed their bags and he slid into the driver's seat. "I love my Prius and it's very environmentally sound, but this is vacation! Time to indulge."

Leaning back in the black leather seat, Sam put on his sunglasses and grinned. "Let's see what this baby can do!"

With a laugh, Blaine entered their destination into the GPS, then said his iPod in the jack and they set off at an impressive pace.

Just under a half an hour later, Blaine pulled into a long, palm tree lined driveway and Sam tried not to gape at the huge, silver gray and tempered glass structure that was the Waldorf-Astoria Orlando.

"Holy shit," Sam blurted before he could censor himself, gazing in shock at the immaculately maintained grounds.

Blaine grinned. "Pretty cool. Huh?" he asked, rolling to a stop in front of what was obviously the main entrance. Two young men in white linen shirts and shorts hurried out, one dragging a luggage cart, obviously a valet and a bellhop.

Well, this was not a world Sam ever imagine being on this side of.

After Blaine tipped the valet and the two hotel employees piled their bags onto the cart, Sam leaned close to whisper, "Dude, I do not fit in here. People are gonna think you picked me up on a corner or something!"

Eyebrows jumping up, Blaine chuckled, "No, don't worry. People won't think were acting out a gay version of Pretty Woman. It's a resort. Most people are on vacation and don't really dress-up."

That was true, Sam realized, seeing a small group of people sitting at the shuttle stop, waiting for a ride to the Magic Kingdom.

The interior of the lobby was even more impressive than the outside, all high ceilings and marble. The starburst design inlaid in the floor was lovely and he took a moment to appreciate the aesthetics. In the center of the room sat a circular couch and a tall clock, which was positioned under a chandelier and the artistically designed dome ceiling.

He was distracted, trying to study the pressed tin art of the dome and jumped when Blaine poked his side.

"Give me your right wrist," he said and Sam complied, watching curiously as Blaine snapped a thick bracelet around his wrist. At Sam's curious look, Blaine told him, "It's a Magic Band. They'll act as our passes to the Disney parks, our room keys and we can charge things to the room with them, meals, souvenirs, etc. Let's head up to our room!"

They followed the bellhop onto an elevator and up to the eighth floor, then down a lushly appointed hall, passing fresh flower arrangements displayed in expensive looking vases.

"Well," Sam said, gazing around as they stepped inside, "this is a lot different from the last motel I stayed in."

He saw the bellhop fight to hide a smile and Blaine tipped the man. Once they were alone, Blaine asked, "What do you think?"

There was a tidy kitchenette with a tiled floor, marble countertop, cabinets, stainless steel fridge and microwave, a coffee pot and a table that would seat four.

The living room is carpeted with a plush tan rug and the walls were a lighter, airier shade. Upholstered in blue fabric, the sofa and chair looked overstuffed and comfortable while the coffee table, end tables and entertainment center (bearing in an enormous flatscreen TV) were sturdy oak. Out the window, he could see a beautifully manicured golf course. On the right, there were two doors, one leading to the balcony and the other to the bedroom.

"This room alone," Sam said, gesturing around the living room, "is bigger than the place my family lived for six months. It's really cool."

Blaine seemed relieved and told his bags into the bedroom, Sam following with his own things.

Two queen size beds covered in luxuriously soft looking linens were flanked by bedside tables and a large window overlooked the balcony and golf course. There was another overstuffed chair by a small table, a desk and dresser (above which hung another huge, flat TV) sat opposite the beds and a door to the bathroom was beside the closet.

"Do you want the bed by the door or the window?" Blaine asked and Sam shrugged.

"Door," he decided, because he figured he could tiptoe out easy in the morning and sneak down to the gym if he felt like it.

When Blaine began hanging his close and putting other things in drawers, Sam followed suit... Though he really didn't have much that required hanging, just two pairs of dress pants, black and khaki, and two Oxford shirts, white and pale green. Everything else went into a couple of drawers and he tossed his shoes and sandals in the bottom of the closet, kicking off his sneakers to join them.

With a grin, he flopped back onto the bed, sinking into the comforter. "It's like lying on a cloud," he told Blaine, who was still working on emptying his bags.

Hanging a pair of linen shorts, Blaine stepped over to Sam's bedside, waving a finger, "don't fall asleep! We've still got so much to…Hey!"

Sam caught his wrist and tugged him onto the bed beside him with a laugh. Blaine huffed and thumped Sam on the chest, but relaxed for a moment, his head on Sam's bicep before snorting and bumping a barefoot against Sam's calf.

"You stopped shaving your legs," he commented, wiggling his toes and Sam nodded.

"You too," Sam teased, then asked, "Decided it wasn't your thing?"

Months earlier, Blaine had shaved his legs and chest with the other boys for the Men of McKinley calendar. When they saying _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_, his legs had still been bare, but now his legs were covered in black fur again.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I mean, a little trimming is fine, but it will really itched growing back. Did you stop deforesting your own chest?"

"There's really not much there to begin with," Sam laughed, then tapped a finger below his naval. "I have let my happy trail make a reappearance though!"

Blaine chuckled, then stretched his legs out and said, "We should totally booked an appointment at the spa for day 7. A massage and men's mani/pedi after week of running around is awesome."

Though he'd never had a massage or a mani/pedi, Sam shrugged. "Okay, I'm following your lead on this trip and I'm willing to try anything once."

"Really?" Blaine asked, pushing himself up on his elbows and giving Sam a devilish grin. "Would that include having a haircut on Main Street? The Harmony Barber Shop could give you a trim."

With a grin of his own, Sam shook his bangs into his face. "What, you don't like the Keith Urban look I'm going for?"

"It's better than the Bieber cut," Blaine conceded, smoothing Sam's hair out of his face. "But the style you wore this fall was extremely flattering."

From the sound of Blaine's voice, Sam figured he was trying not to say that he thought Sam's back to school haircut had been really cute. "You thought the short hair was good on me? I can never tell, so I just ignore it unless someone says something,' he admitted, slightly embarrassed. Usually it's my mom or Carole."

"You always look good," Blaine told him softly. "But yeah, I thought the short haircut… It was nice.'

"Then I'll cut it," Sam agreed, feeling his cheeks warm. Honestly, he liked knowing that Blaine thought he was handsome. It was a sorely needed ego boost that someone as incredible as Blaine liked him and not only for his looks.

After his amicable split with Brittany, Sam had done a lot of soul-searching. He realized that, once again, he had tried to adapt himself to exactly what he thought his girlfriend had wanted. Quinn and Santana wanted a football player boyfriend who was submissive to them. Mercedes wanted a cute boy who adored her (as was totally her right) and also did exactly what she wanted them to do, when she wanted it. Britt wanted someone who understood her and didn't make her feel dumb (also a completely normal thing to want), but for Sam….

He just wanted to be loved so he was willing to try to be which she wanted. When he didn't understand her, he just tried not to question it and he figured he wasn't too smart to begin with, so what was wrong with just…not trying so hard anymore?

Of course, that made him feel even dumber and people just accepted it and he started to feel horrible about himself….

Blaine was the only person who saw him and bothered to notice his pain and hurt. He liked Sam for who he was and didn't ask him to change for him. Sure, he gave advice and shared his opinions, but if Sam didn't agree with him, there were no negative repercussions.

Sam was pretty sure his relationship with Blaine was the healthiest one he'd ever been involved in and he was totally able to admit to himself that he had, at some point, fallen for his best friend… But, while Blaine had feelings for him, Sam knew he couldn't tell him how he felt, not until he was sure Blaine was over Kurt.

He knew his limits and, if he gave Blaine his heart and then Blaine went back to Kurt... No. That was a heartbreak that would actually break him. But Sam was patient; he could wait and see how things unfolded.

Blaine's voice shook him from his musings. "Hey, want to go get some lunch? Peacock Alley will be open and then we could head over to the park."

"Okay," Sam agreed and they hauled themselves up off the bed.

Peacock Alley, it turned out, was a restaurant down in the lobby and Sam happily peered up at the ceiling again before glancing at the menu. It looked… Intimidating.

Blaine seemed to notice his discomfort and said, "You trust me, right, Sam?"

"Of course," Sam replied immediately, because, out of everyone he knew who wasn't a blood relative, Blaine was the person he trusted the most in the world.

"Then let me order and surprise you!"

"Okay," Sam agreed, taking a sip of water, which was flavored with mint and sliced strawberries. It was really good.

While they waited for the food to arrive, Blaine pulled a pen and paper out of his pocket and asked, "Is there anything special you'd like stocked in the fridge? I'm going to drop the list at the desk before we leave and the guest concierge will have everything waiting in the room by the time were back from the park."

Having someone get groceries for them was something that never would have occurred to Sam. "Seriously?"

With an abashed smile, Blaine shrugged. "I know we could go shopping ourselves, but this is vacation!"

What the hell. "Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, vanilla yogurt and granola. So we can make a healthy breakfast before we head out in the mornings."

Blaine grinned and wrote on the list. "Drinks? I mean, we can order anything we forget from room service, but it's nice to have some things on hand."

"Orange Blossom and Youthberry tea, cranberry juice and soy milk," Sam listed and Blaine raised a brow.

"I already have all of our favorites listed," he said. "I'm talking about anything unusual. Like, I put starfruit, Tasty Kake Coffee Cakes and bottled Starbucks mocha Frappuccino."

"Oh," Sam replied, smiling as he tried to think of something. "Mozzarella cheese sticks."

They continued adding items to the list until their starters arrived and Sam peered curiously at his plate, studying the avocado and crab summer roll in its rice paper wrap.

Blaine dug in immediately, dipping his into a little bowl. "The ginger garlic dip is incredible."

The whole meal was incredible. The summer rolls were followed by filet mignon sliders topped with Russian dressing, tomato and arugula. Everything was delicious and rich, but the servings were small enough to leave Sam feeling full but not stuffed.

After they finished, they wandered out to the shuttle stop and waited with several families. The kids were all vibrating with excitement and Blaine was bouncing again.

A tiny little girl with a mop of curly red hair and a Brave T-shirt grinned up at Sam and told him, "We're going to Disney World! I've never been before, but my brother has."

She pointed at a slightly older boy, who was trying to seem cool but not quite concealing his own excitement.

"It's my first time too," Sam shared with her, then asked, "Is Merida your favorite princess?"

"Yes!" she bubbled happily. "Her and Rapunzel!"

He laughed. "They are my little sister's favorites too."

Her eyes grew wide. "Is she here?"

"No," Sam told her gently. "I came with my friend, Blaine.' He turned to Blaine, who gave the girl a wave.

"Hi," he greeted her, but, like Sam, made no move to shake her hand or step closer. As a big brother, Sam knew he didn't like it when strangers touched his siblings, so he respected the idea that other people wouldn't like strangers getting familiar with their children. As it was, the little girl's parents were watching their daughter, amused, and clearly having judged that Sam and Blaine were no threat to her.

When the shuttle arrived, it was a far cry from a school bus or even the chartered buses New Directions took for distant performances. It was large and very clean, the air conditioner running hard to combat the heat and humidity.

Even though they were to the park yet, Sam pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures of passing scenery, until the traffic slowed and he saw that they were approaching a larger sign, stretched over a series of lanes funneling traffic into the park, that read _Magic Kingdom_.

The shuttle let them off by an entrance and Sam paused to take a picture of the decorative garden in the brightly painted entrance that was designed to look like an old-fashioned train depot.

Once they scanned their park passes, they entered the Magic Kingdom via Tom owns under the railroad tracks. They emerged into the bustling area Blaine identified as Main Street USA and, in the distance, Sam could see Cinderella's Castle, big and blue and shining like it had been pulled straight from the cartoon.

"Oh, Wow," he breathed, trying to take in everything at once and not caring if he looked like many of the small children surrounding him. "This is really kinda…."

"Magical," Blaine supplied with a grin, wrapping his hand around Sam's wrist and urging him into motion. "C'mon!"

Everything seemed almost a blur as Sam let himself be led through City Hall, the Main Street Chamber of Commerce and Town Square Theater (where they met the 'Mayor' of Main Street USA). Blaine was a treasure trove of Disney information and rambled off facts and details about everything. Most of the time, Sam noticed other tourists listening to him talk and that made Sam grin.

Blaine had a way about him that just drew people's attention.

After a quick stop at the Main Street Market House (which was just a not so thinly disguised Starbucks) for refreshing (and huge) iced coffees (well, it was kind of iced coffee, but more like a coffee milkshake topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and gooey caramel goodness), Sam found himself seated in a chair at the Harmony Barbershop.

The barber, an older man who introduced himself as Thomas, was eyeing Sam's long hair was a slight smile. "Well, you've got a head of hair on you," he mused, then nodded. "Good to work with. What sort of cut would you like?"

Sam paused, trying to think of how to describe their hairstyle he'd had earlier in the year. "Short and tight in the back and off my ears," he finally said. "But leave it a little longer on the top."

He was relieved when Blaine pulled out his phone. "I have some pictures from this fall," he said, then turned it for the barber and Sam to see. "This cut, right?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, grinning at the photo. They had been joking around in the choir room and somehow Sam had wound up holding Sugar bridal style with Brittany piggybacking him. When the girls saw the camera, they posed, both swinging their arms out, Sugar pointing one leg while Britt Herself on Sam's back using only the hold her strong, dancers legs had on his hips. Sam was grinning and laughing.

With a nod, the barber said, "Good choice. It will show off that bone structure."

"My thoughts exactly," Blaine murmured and, 20 min. later, they left the shop.

Sam's head felt significantly cooler. The heat and humidity had made his long hair stick unpleasantly to the skin of his neck and face. He didn't know how Blaine could possibly be comfortable with his hair plastered down as it was with gel.

They stopped with a crowd to watch the Main Street Singers perform Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. It made Sam smiled to hear Blaine quietly singing along and he chuckled when he saw a pair of little girls staring at Blaine with big, besotted eyes.

Leaning close, he whispered, "You've got fans, Prince Charming."

Without missing a beat, Blaine grinned at the little girls and gave them a wave, which caused them to become suddenly shy and duck against their mother… Who had been only slightly more discreet in her own appreciation of Blaine's talent.

When the singers concluded their set, Sam found himself seated beside Blaine on the Walt Disney World Railroad, which traveled around the Park. Though it did make two stops, they chose to simply enjoy the ride, watching everything go by as they made a full circuit around the Magic Kingdom and were let off back on Main Street.

As they had managed to spend the entire afternoon in much of the early evening in the Park, they decided to go back to the hotel for a swim. Before they left, Sam did stop at the Emporium to pick up Mickey Mouse ears for Stevie and Stacy. He knew he'd probably get them a few more souvenirs before he left, but the mouse ears were a must-have.

Hot, a little tired and sunburnt, Sam relaxed on the ride back to the hotel, air conditioning almost too cold against his skin. Clearly, Blaine felt the same, as he leaned into Sam's side to share his warmth.

All in all, Sam would call day one of their Disney adventure a success and it had even ended.

* * *

The pool area was fairly crowded when they made their way down, but Blaine was pleased when they managed to snag side-by-side lounge chairs. Kids were happily playing in the pool as tired parents looked on and there were a few girls and young women stretched out in the sun, trying to seem too cool to be interested in anything that was happening around them.

Though they did turn in near unison when Sam peeled off his shirt, revealing miles of tanned, toned skin. He swung his arms, stretching his shoulders and Blaine appreciated the bunch and flex of his muscles, which looked amazing as always, strong and lean, well-developed without that overly bulky, scary look… And his abs were just….

_Bad Blaine! Stop ogling your best friend_.

Since Sam had told Blaine that he knew Blaine liked him, he felt less awful about his crush. Especially since he now knew that Sam liked the attention and Blaine heartily approved of anything that would buoy Sam's sense of self-esteem….

Still, there was a difference between crushing on a friend and really falling for him… And Blaine wasn't sure exactly when that it happened, but it had and it wasn't going away. To be honest, he really didn't want it to, as loving Sam, sweet, wonderful, good Sam, was a really lovely, if unrequited, thing. Sometimes, he thought maybe it might not be so unrequited, but then he shook himself back to reality.

Sam was his best friend and, despite Blaine's crush, he never wavered in being the best best friend. Blaine wasn't about to abuses trust and get all creepy and lecherous as Tina had done during the worst part of her 'phase'.

"C'mon, dude!" Sam said, ignoring the two scantily clad college girls beside them who were unsubtly adjusting their miniscule bikini tops in hopes of capturing Sam's attention. "It's hot. Time to swim."

The cool water did look tempting. Blaine hated getting his hair wet and public, but it was hot…. "Sounds good," he replied, dropping his own shirt and towel on the chair and following Sam into the water, which felt amazing against his skin.

The shocking splash of water in his face, not so much.

"Sam!" He yelped, retaliating, and, before he knew it, and all out splash war had begun. There didn't seem to be any rules, as children joined in, giggling and delighted to be playing with 'big kids'.

By the time things calmed down, blames hair had won its own battle against the gel and was curling wildly around his head. Wrapping themselves in towels, they made their way back inside, sharing the elevator with a young family (the two children had been splashed were participants and Sam gave them each a fist bump).

True to Blaine's predictions, the concierge had filled the fridge and cabinets with their requested foods. Since it was still fairly early (8pm), Blaine suggested, "Let's eat at the Bull and Bear."

"Okay," Sam agreed and, after they each took a quick shower to rinse off the chlorine and changed into fresh clothes, they headed down to the restaurant.

To Blaine's pleasure, Sam ate another full meal without protest or obvious worry over calories. Maybe between the sweating at the park and splashing in the pool, Sam decided he was good for the day, or, and this was what Blaine hoped, Sam had finally begun to accept that little splurges on his diet were completely okay.

Plus, the food at the Bull and Bear was awesome. Sam had the roasted chicken with broccolini and fingerling potatoes while Blaine decided on the shrimp curry and Jasmine rice. Dessert was raspberry and cream gelato with coffee for Blaine and chamomile tea for Sam.

Bellies full and tired after a long day, they fell into bed, a rerun of Iron Man playing on the TV. They were so used to sharing Blaine's bed during their sleepovers that they automatically climbed into one bed, comfortably sharing their warmth in the air conditioned room.

Blaine was barely half awake when he felt Sam's arm slide around him and realized he had rolled over to rest his head on Sam's chest. In his favorite place with his favorite person, Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC…


	2. Day 2

Title: The Most Magical Place On Earth ~ Day 2

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG (so far)

Summary: Prompt: _Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?_

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**Note #2**: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

**Note #3**: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

* * *

Not many people were aware of this, but before the introduction of at least one cup of coffee into his system, Blaine Devon Anderson was most emphatically not a morning person. He hated waking up, preferring instead to burrow down into his pillow, enjoying the hazy feel of being half alert as he snuggled against the firm, warm heat of Sam behind him.

The first time they'd had a sleepover, Blaine had been flustered to find Sam curled around him in the morning. It wasn't that either of them had done anything wrong (Sam was just a cuddler), but they were guys and it was morning and Blaine had flushed to feel Sam's cock pressed up against the curve of his ass.

Blaine had tried to wiggle away, but Sam woke when he moved, actually pulled him closer. Then he had come into his senses, laughed a little and released Blaine, giggling as he apologized for the octopus impression and that was that.

Over the course of the year, Blaine got used to having Sam wrapped around him like a big, hot, blonde octopus. Even knowing about Blaine's crush, Sam had never shied away, never seemed uncomfortable when Blaine leaned into his arms or if one of them shifted and bumped a hip or leg against an obvious morning erection.

Of course, that limitless acceptance did nothing to dampen Blaine's crush. No, it only fueled the flames because really, how could he not love someone like Sam?

So he didn't feel too odd, taking a moment to relax in the warm cocoon of Sam's embrace. He ran her hand along one of Sam's forearms and smiled when the arm tightened around him and he mumbled into Blaine's hair. His other hand was resting low on Blaine's belly, hot against his skin and pinky finger dipping below the waistband of his pajama pants. It would be nice to just lie there and pretend until Sam woke fully and then they could….

All at once, Blaine was wide awake, recalling exactly where he was. The curtains were drawn, but he could see the bright halo around the edges that told him the sun was shining. Stretching out an arm, he dragged his phone off the bedside table and checked the time.

6:45am.

On a normal summer day, he would have groaned at the hour and gone back to sleep, but normal rules did not apply when Disney Extra Magic Hours were to be considered.

"Sam," he said, trying to squirm out of Sam's grip without rubbing his ass against Sam's hard on. It was not easy to do, as Sam sleepily tried to follow him when he moved away. "Rise and shine!"

Bleary, blue-green eyes blinked up at him when Blaine finally managed to stand and Sam mumbled, "Mornin'."

"It is," Blaine told him with a grin, yanking open the curtains. "We went to bed at 10, so up and at 'em! I'm going to use the bathroom first."

Since he'd showered after swimming the previous evening, Blaine only felt the need to freshen up, shave, brush his teeth and gel his hair into submission. Thinking of the humidity, he used a generous amount of product to tame his curls. An aqua Polo, tan khaki shorts and brown Sperry top Siders completed his look.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, Sam was still lying on the bed, though he had managed to kick the comforter aside. The light pouring through the window made his newly cropped blonde hair glow and seemed to caress his bare skin lovingly…and there was a lot of skin visible.

He must've been really tired last night, not to have noticed that Sam was in bed with him wearing only a pair of navy blue boxer briefs, which hid very little, especially considering it was morning….

Shaking himself, Blaine wet his suddenly dry lips and said, "C'mon, Sam, get up! Extra Magic Hours start at eight and we want to be there when they open!"

"Okay," Sam rumbled and sat up, abdominal muscles clenching beautifully as he did so.

Once Blaine was sure he was actually out of bed, he popped into the kitchen to make coffee, tea and a little something for breakfast. They could eat throughout the day at the park, but having something in their stomachs to start the day was a good idea.

By the time the drinks were ready, Sam had wandered out of the bedroom in cargo shorts and a thin, white V-neck T-shirt. He set his sneakers down by the door and accepted the mug of tea from Blaine. "Thanks," he said with a grin, taking in the container of yogurt and strawberries on the table. "So what's the plan for today?"

As they ate, Blaine outlined his plan of attack, starting in Adventureland. Sam listened, occasionally nodding and asking questions.

When they finished, Blaine popped to his feet. "Ready to get going?"

"Yup," Sam agreed with a nod, sticking a couple of granola bars and one of his pockets. Once he got his shoes on and they checked to make sure they had their Magic Band bracelets, they headed down to wait at the shuttle stop. To Blaine's delight, there was no actual weight, as the shuttle arrived just as they were exiting the hotel.

They joined a few sleepy looking parents and overexcited children on the bus and soon found themselves walking through the park entrance.

Blaine always loved passing through the dimly lit tunnel and emerging into the bright sunshine of Main Street. In the early hours, it was far less crowded, but still, the happy, high voices of children rang through the air. Absorbing the atmosphere, Blaine told Sam along the familiar path toward Adventureland, taking a left at the end of Main Street and heading toward a grove of lush green foliage.

For a moment, they paused by Tinkerbell's Magic Nook, watching enchanted little girls hug young women in brightly colored fairy costumes. Other than small children and their parents, they were the only ones around and, just as Blaine was about suggest they move on, a petite brunette pixie in blue danced lightly toward them.

"What about your boys?" she asked with a smile aimed at Sam. "Do you believe in fairies?"

Blaine could kind of feel for the girl. She probably didn't get many hot young men like Sam hanging around the fairy nook. He couldn't tell if Sam knew she was flirting, but he grinned gamely. "Of course I believe in fairies," he replied and the pixie turned back to the crowd of little girls.

"Oh, yay!" she cheered brightly. "You know fairy magic relies on believers… And fairy magic means…."

"Pixie dust!" the crowd of girls cheered and the Tinkerbells began sprinkling pinches of glittery powder on the children.

As the blue pixie approached him, Blaine heard her murmur, "Thanks for playing along."

Then he and Sam each received a pinch of glitter on their heads.

While the little girls followed the pixies into the fairy nook, Blaine and Sam chose to move on. With a grin, Sam said, "Stacy will get a kick out of hearing about that."

The narrow, wooden plank bridge under the Adventureland sign was a little congested even at the early hour, but Blaine caught Sam's arm and told him toward the growth of palm fronds on the left. If he hadn't known it was there, they might have walked past one of the attractions.

"Have you seen the Swiss Family Robinson?" he asked with a smile, excited despite having visited this particular spot at least a dozen times before. Today he could share this with Sam, which made it seem almost new.

Nodding, Sam replied, "Of course. I wanted to live in…Oh!"

His startled exclamation made Blaine laugh as he pulled Sam onto the steps that lead up to the Swiss Family Tree house. Most people seem to think it a rather boring experience when compared to the rest of the park, but Blaine liked it and Sam seemed fascinated despite having to climb 116 steps in the heat to see the whole of the tree house. They stopped at the plaques scattered throughout the attraction and Blaine quietly read the inscriptions aloud so Sam wouldn't have to struggle through them.

At the top, they paused to peer at the view of Adventureland, at the winding river and jungle like atmosphere and Sam laughed. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a rain forest or something!"

Next, they rode the Magic Carpets of Aladdin and Sam let out a bark of surprised delight when one of the animatronic camels spit a fine mist of water onto them.

By the time they headed toward the next ride, the crowds had arrived and the people watching got good. As a woman with two toddlers on child leashes walked by, Sam frowned. "I hate those things," he said, eyeing the leashes. "A kid could get strangled."

Nodding his agreement, Blaine steered them toward the queue for the Jungle Cruise. As they wove their way through the snakelike line, Blaine pointed out a few of the interesting details, like a chalkboard that listed the names of missing boats and persons 'lost' during cruises. It was all in fun, of course, as the names were things like 'Ilene Dover' and 'Anne Fellen'.

Puns and bad jokes were a big part of the Jungle Cruise experience.

They boarded the Amazon Annie, relaxing in the shade of the canopy as the guide piloted the boat down the river. During the trip, they saw a variety of animatronic animals and natives, including a herd of elephants, some lions, angry hippos and a shrunken head salesman. They got a little damp when they passed by the waterfall but the water felt good under the hot Florida sun and they soon found themselves returning to the dock to disembark.

Thanks to the movie of the same name, Sam was very excited by the Pirates of the Caribbean. They queued up in the pirate line and wandered through the dark caverns that led to the boats.

"This is awesome," Sam breathed as they floated through the dark tunnels, the sound of cannon fire echoing in the distance. He grabbed Blaine's hand when the boat took a brief plunge and didn't let go when they found themselves in the middle of a port under attack by a pirate frigate.

The scene changed as they floated around the bend, a town now, where pirates were searching for gold and adventure. At the end of the ride, they were greeted by the sight of Captain Jack Sparrow sitting atop a pile of gold and other booty.

Of course, after that, they had to stop to watch Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial. The actor Disney had playing Jack was really good, had all of Johnny Depp's mannerisms down to a T and watching him lead a group of children through the pirate oath was adorable.

The sun was pounding down on them by that time and refreshments sounded really good, so Blaine led Sam over to the line forming outside the windows at Aloha Isle.

"We don't want to get anything too heavy now," Blaine advised, bouncing on his toes as they waited. "There are some rides over in Frontierland that are more like roller coasters, so…just stick with snacks for now."

Sam chuckled. "Good idea," he agreed, pulling a bottle of sunblock out of one of his pockets. "Need any?"

Shaking his head, as the moisturizer he applied earlier to combat the hot weather had SPF 5 in it, Blaine replied, "I'm good. I don't really burn."

With a grin, Sam swiped lotion over his nose and cheeks. "I burn before I tan," he said. "A few years ago, I figured out that it was better to skip that step."

When they got to the front of the line, Blaine ordered a pineapple float while Sam got an orange/pineapple swirl Dole whip cone. Watching Sam eat his ice cream, licking the rapidly melting treat and humming with pleasure at the taste, did not exactly inspire family-friendly thoughts, but Blaine simply smiled at him and sipped his float, enjoying the view.

The Enchanted Tiki Room provided a 20 minute, air-conditioned rest before they made their way toward Frontierland.

The clapboard buildings, log cabins and gingham clad park employees were a stark change from the jungle like atmosphere of Adventureland and Blaine grinned, watching Sam take it all in.

They rode Big Thunder Mountain Railroad twice in a row despite the now grueling heat of waiting in the queue. The ride through caverns, avalanches, mountains and floods was worth it, especially that one drop that always made Blaine gasp, sure he was going to bang his head. Speeding past caves, sulfur pools, dinosaur bones, sheep and grottos, the sharp turns had Sam and Blaine sliding into each other and made them laugh.

Tom Sawyer Island was the next stop on the itinerary, as the dock was located right by Big Thunder Mountain. The raft ride itself was quick, depositing them on the shady island to explore. They made their way through caverns, and old mine, across a bouncy rope bridge and finally explored Fort Langhorn.

Splash Mountain was well worth the long wait in line. It was nice sitting in the love boat as they floated down the river, listening to some classic Disney songs, and Sam shouted as they reached the final drop, again grabbing for Blaine's hand, though he grinned the entire time.

They got completely soaked, but Blaine didn't care as Sam laughed and shook back his drenched bangs. "Oh, we need to ride that again!" he enthused, so of course they ran back to enter the queue.

The grumbling from their stomachs could no longer be ignored, so instead of the third round on Splash Mountain, they wandered over to Pecos Bills Tall Tale Inn and Café. Unable to resist the mouthwatering aroma, they each had a BBQ pulled pork sandwich with a side of apple slices and bottles of water. Even though the break was nice, Blaine was still eager to move on and Sam allowed himself to be towed off as soon as their plates were clear.

Though the Country Bear Jamboree was generally considered a kids attraction (and yes, it was packed with families), the show was a good place to digest their food before moving onto the next land. Plus, Sam seemed to like it. Apparently, his sister was a big fan of the movie.

Compared to the rest of the park Liberty Square was pretty low key and not quite as crowded. The area was designed to look like something out of colonial America complete with a replica of the Liberty Bell.

Wandering through the lobby of the Hall of Presidents, they peered at portraits and memorabilia before entering the theater. Sitting quietly, they watched film that talked briefly about US history, with special emphasis on the Constitution and the presidency. As the narration began, Sam leaned close to Blaine and whispered, "Morgan Freeman should narrate everything. Fact."

At the conclusion of the film, the screen parted to reveal a stage full of animatronic figures, one of every US president. Each acknowledged their name in some way and then show finished with a speech given by Barack Obama and Abraham Lincoln reciting the Gettysburg Address. Personally, Blaine thought it was a great way to get a little history lesson along with the fun of Disney land.

Stopping to see the Liberty Belle riverboat (they chose not to actually get on it), they made their way up the slight hill toward the Haunted Mansion, following the sounds of howling wolves. The line toward the gothic castle led them through a graveyard, past character like busts and gravestones, which Blaine knew were inscribed with tributes to people involved with creating Disney magic.

They touched instruments at the musical crept and got sprayed with water by the pipe organ. At Prudence Pock's tomb, they watched her 'ghost' finish a poem and then passed a new a row of tombstones, one of which was dedicated to Uncle Blaine Gibson, a Disney sculptor, which Blaine got a kick out of.

When they reached the mansion itself, a black clad Butler escorted their group to the entrance, where a 'Ghost Host' directed them to an octagonal room with strange paintings on the walls. Sam and a few other people gasped when the paintings began to change, growing longer and longer, becoming macabre as they stretched out.

From there, they made their way to the Doom Buggy part of the ride, sitting close together as they listened to the Ghost Host tell the story of the Black Widow and her many husbands. The narration continued as they slowly traveled through the library, conservatory, hallways ballrooms the attic and even a graveyard. Holographic images popped up now and again, cavorting among the displays and spooky scenery. When a mirror reflected a holographic skeleton in the buggy with them, they both jumped.

By the time they exited the Haunted Mansion, it was late in the afternoon and they were both hot, sticky and a little tired of walking (not that Blaine would ever admit that. It was Disney, heated power through the pain). As they had completed his plans for the day, he turned to Sam and asked, "Wanna go on any rides again read back to the hotel and wash up before dinner?"

"I'm good," Sam replied and they begin the trek back toward the shuttle. Main Street was once again crowded, but the shuttle bus was nearly empty and Blaine sank back into the seat beside Sam.

Since they were going out to dinner, Sam jumped into the shower first, emerging quickly, a small towel wrapped around his hips, body still glistening damply….

Blaine practically dove into the bathroom for a cool shower of his own. When he stepped out (having brought his own clothes into the bathroom with him), he found Sam sitting on the bed in black pants and a white wife beater (who thought that was an appropriate name for an article of clothing?). He grinned Blaine and asked, "White or green shirt?"

But Blaine knew this wasn't a date or anything, it made him smile to think that Sam was dressing up a bit. "White," he said and knew he made the right choice when Sam pulled on the crisp, Oxford shirt, tucking it in and rolling up his sleeves. With a little smile, Blaine reached out and fixed Sam's collar. "There. Perfect."

Sam grinned at him, even more stunning up close and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Thankfully, Sam didn't seem to notice and merely asked, "So, are you going to tell me where this big surprise dinner is?"

"No," Blaine replied, smiling back in spite of his blush. "That would totally ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

* * *

They arrived at the Downtown Disney Marketplace just as the sun was beginning to set. When Sam saw a glowing sign in the distance, he turned in his seat and asked, "Planet Hollywood?"

Blaine was clearly trying to contain his own grin at the excitement in Sam's voice and merely nodded. "I thought you might like…."

"Dude, this is awesome!" Sam exclaimed, reaching across and grabbing Blaine in a tight hug. "I've always wanted to go to one of these!"

He could feel Blaine smiling against his neck, hands clutching at the back of his shirt and Sam took a breath, squeezing him as he chuckled, "I had a feeling."

The restaurant seems to be a blue sphere sitting in water surrounded by metal struts, with a covered walkway (leading up to an entrance that looks like a flying saucer). The Planet Hollywood sign shone bright and, as they approached Sam grinned and pointed to a boat moored beside the restaurant. "Hey, that's the Jenny from Forrest Gump!"

They peered at the little boat for a time before moving to study a topiary ballerina from the movie Edward scissor hands and then began their way up the entry ramp.

Inside was… Well, Sam had never seen a restaurant quite like it. Some walls were covered with black and white pictures of celebrities while others were painted with a zebra print. What he could see of the ceiling (passed all the suspended props) was lit with projections of a starry sky. Lights blinked and TVs played music videos adding to the loud din of three levels of diners.

A display case caught his eye and Sam laughed. "Blaine! Look familiar?" he asked, pointing to a flight suit from the movie Top Gun. Blaine had borne a similar outfit when they've done their movie music mash-up.

With a grin, Blaine sang a few lines. "Revvin' up your engine, Listen to her howlin' roar, Metal under tension, Beggin' you to touch and go…."

Some of the other diners waiting to be seated gave them funny looks, but Sam couldn't care less. He loved listening to Blaine sing.

After a while, they were led to a table by a hostess, passing a costume from Tron, props from one of the Indiana Jones movies and the acts from The Shining. Suspended over their heads was a pirate ship and Herbie the love bug.

"So how are you liking Florida so far?" Blaine asked over the appetizer he ordered them to split, a VIP platter that held chicken strips, Buffalo wings, Texas tostados and spinach dip.

Sam grinned. "You're kidding right?" he laughed, because he thought he'd been clear how awesome he thought everything was. "I'm at Disney World with my best friend in the world. What could be better?"

The smile Blaine aimed at him made Sam's heart soar. Even if Blaine wasn't completely over Kurt yet, Sam was pretty sure he still had feelings for him, which meant there was hope.

He was a big believer in hope.

They spent the rest of the meal (blackened mahi-mahi on Jasmine rice for Sam and penne, chicken and broccoli for Blaine) gaping at the memorabilia displayed around them. Hands down, their favorite sight was one of Tony Stark's armored suits from Iron Man 3.

So incredible.

They got dessert to go in souvenir glasses, sipping their frappes (Moccachino for Blaine and Chocolate Orange for Sam) as they strolled around the marketplace, passed restaurants, theaters and shops. The bright lights of Cirque du Soleil lit up the night sky and by the time they made it back to the car, Sam was yawning.

"Thanks for inviting me," he said as they crawled into bed, once again ignoring the fact that there were two large beds in the room instead of just one.

Blaine smiled softly, looking up with heavy lidded eyes, hair a riot of curls on the pillow. "I'm so glad you're here," he murmured, fingers brushing Sam's arm under the blankets.

Returning his grin, Sam shifted, his pinky and ring fingers tangling with Blaine's. Neither of them mentioned it, but neither pulled away and the last thing Sam saw before drifting off to sleep was Blaine's smile.

TBC…..


	3. Day 3

Title: The Most Magical Place on Earth ~ Day 3

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG (so far)

Summary: Prompt: _Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?_

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Note #2: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

Note #3: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

* * *

A tickle woke Sam, light pressure dancing over his chest. He smiled softly as awareness crept up on him and he realized someone was lightly stroking his skin. It felt nice and he sighed, blinking open his eyes and looking down to see Blaine sleeping on his shoulder, his fingers moving in random, unconscious patterns as his palm rested on Sam's chest.

Further down, his leg was tossed over Sam's thighs, high enough to brush against his morning happy. Blaine's own cock was pressed firmly against Sam's hip, a realization which caused him to blush and take a quick breath. Usually, he was the one wrapped around Blaine and Blaine was really good at ignoring Sam's wayward body parts.

Lying there, cuddled under the luxurious blanket was so nice that Sam almost drifted off again… At least until he felt Blaine grind himself lately against his hip and boy howdy, did that ever wake him up!

"Blaine," Sam said softly, running a hand through his friend's curls. He really liked the way the thick, dark locks wound themselves around his fingers. "It's morning."

With a nonverbal murmur, Blaine nuzzled into Sam's shoulder, rolling in draping himself half over Sam, who grunted when Blaine's thigh slid neatly between his own. Sam's hand pressed to the smaller Blaine's back without conscious thought and Blaine's fingers curled around his biceps, face pressing into Sam's neck.

Clearly, he was still mostly asleep, so Sam gave him a little shake. "Dude, wake up," he said, a bit louder now because he felt like a perve, enjoying the full body contact will Blaine slept on, unaware.

For a moment, Blaine continued to nose at the hollow of Sam's throat, shifting his hips languidly…and then he went still. Craning his neck, Blaine peered up at Sam with wide eyes, a blush creeping onto his sun darkened cheeks. "Sam!" he breathed, obviously still gathering his wits and Sam didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Morning!" Sam said happily, wrapping his arms around Blaine more tightly and giving him a squeeze before falling back against his pillows. They could totally ignore anything happening below their belts…well, where their belts would be if they were wearing belts instead of just thin cotton underwear…. "Sleep okay?"

"Like a rock," Blaine murmured, sounding a little horse, but he smiled and patted Sam's chest in a teasing manner. "You are a good pillow."

"I'm totally comfy," Sam agreed, pinky fingers stroking the curve of Blaine's spine. "So, what's the plan for today?"

The question seemed to galvanize Blaine into motion and he was out of bed and in the bathroom with barely a word. Heaving a sigh, Sam rolled up right, pulling on shorts and a T-shirt and willing certain body parts to calm down.

By the time Blaine finished showering, Sam was able to use the bathroom and then wash his face. His cheeks and nose were a bit red (as well as the back of his neck, from the feel of it), so he carefully applied a good coat of sunscreen.

Again, Blaine had breakfast waiting, fruit, yogurt and granola. They ate quickly and once again managed to catch the early shuttle to the Park. Today, one of the eager little kids with a cute, little brunette in a blue Cinderella dress. Sam grinned, elbowing Blaine as he said, "Dude, you tell me princesses stated our hotel!"

The little girl sat up straighter in her seat, eyes widening in delight as Blaine picked up on what Sam was doing. "A princess? Oh, I didn't know! Hi princess, are you going to go see your castle today?"

She beamed and giggled, declaring, "Yes! And I'm going to see Mickey Mouse!"

They spent the rest of the ride chatting with the girl and her parents, bidding them goodbye as they reached the park. They strolled Down Main St., Cinderella's Castle, with its graceful spires visible in the distance. It did indeed look like it had been parked right from the movie Sam thought as they approached and crossed drawbridge over the wide moat.

Inside the castle, he drew up short, gaping at beautiful glass mosaic murals. Some of them seemed to tell a story of Cinderella's happily ever after.

"Wow," he murmured, his fingers curling around Blaine's wrist. "This is awesome."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, then pointed at the ceiling. "Next week, we have reservations one evening to eat upstairs at the Royal Table restaurant."

Sam thought that was pretty cool. He definitely wanted to come back and look at the mosaics again, but he could feel Blaine practically vibrating with the urge to move on. Smiling, he let Blaine lead him out through the back courtyard (passed in the bronze statue of Cinderella and her mouse friends).

They passed the turnstile into _Mickey's PhilharMagic_ and were quickly ushered into the theater. At the front of the room, there seemed to be stage and they could hear Goofy moving around behind the curtain, bemoaning a missing orchestra and the fact that Donald had overslept. When the curtain rose, the movie began, featuring characters and songs that were enhanced by real-world effects (smells, wind and shaking seats).

Twelve minutes seemed to fly by and when they poured out into the bright sunlight, Sam slid on his sunglasses and followed Blaine over to the queue for _Peter Pan's Flight_. After waiting in a long line, they climbed into their little, brightly painted pirate ship and were soon soaring through the air, over London, Big Ben, Neverland, the Mermaid Lagoon and Skull Rock. They saw Captain Hook and Smee and Hook's nemesis, the crocodile.

Stevie always loved that crocodile.

Next, they enjoyed the gentle boat ride of _It's A Small World_. Dancing dolls lined the sides of the waterway, dressed to reflect different cultures, all twirling in time to the ubiquitous song. By the time they reached the end of that ride, Sam thought he heard that song enough to last him for quite a while.

The music at _Prince Charming's Regal Carrousel_ was far more pleasant and varied. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most exciting ride, but Sam liked studying the work that had gone into each of the horses and the carousel itself.

Once finished with the Carrousel, they wandered toward the _Enchanted Forest_. The Beast's Castle towered over the forest as they explored _Belle's Village_, stopping at _Gaston's Tavern_ for a snack. They split a giant, warm cinnamon roll and sipped chocolate milk, sitting by the fountain in front of the tavern.

They wandered through Belle's father's cottage, which was designed to look like the French country home it was supposed to be in Beauty and the Beast. Entering the Castle through the magic mirror/doorway, they were greeted by a talking wardrobe that invited them to dance about the ballroom as Belle and the Beast had.

A few parents found themselves dancing with their delighted daughters and Sam saw Blaine bouncing on his toes. Smiling, Sam turned and held out a hand, inclining his head toward the dance floor. The grin on Blaine's face brightened the room and clasped Sam's palm, moving gracefully around the dance floor with them. Compared to some of the choreography they had to learn for Glee, a waltz was a pretty simple dance.

This earned them a few raised eyebrows, but no one commented. It was nice, Sam thought, almost better than the dance they had shared at prom because they were away from the scrutiny of their friends and peers.

The library was the next stop, where they watched people play acting scenes from the movie. A very lovely Belle arrived to join the fun and then she and the other character actors led the group through a rendition of _Be Our Guest_. Of course, Blaine threw himself into the song and gathered a bit of attention for the quality of his performance. At the end, the actors posed with people for pictures. A nice family took a picture of Blaine and Sam together with Belle.

When they left the castle, they passed through a broken archway and chose not to sample the food at the _Be Our Guest_ restaurant. Continuing on, they reached Prince Eric's Castle, which marked the entrance to the queue that led to _Under the Sea - Journey of The Little Mermaid_.

As they waited in line, they strolled past beautiful waterfalls and shells, played sorting games on the digital screens and listened to an audio track of Scuttle telling jokes. They boarded clamshell shaped cars that reminded Sam of the _Haunted Mansion_ Doom Buggies, which spun slowly in half circles, showing riders scenes from Ariel's life, as they rolled along a track.

All the displays were brightly colored, full of movement tan sound as Sam grinned as they passed the _Kiss the Girl scene_ (Blaine sang along under his breath). Ursula, who had scared the heck out of Sam when he was small, made a brief appearance, but, of course, in the end she was defeated and Ariel lived happily ever after with Prince Eric.

They got to meet Ariel herself in _Ariel's Grotto_, then made their way into the _Storybook Circus. Pete's Silly Sideshow_ mostly consisted of standing in a long line, but it was kind of neat to see Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck dressed in their circus themed costumes. It took two passes through to meet all four, as there were separate lines to see the male and female characters.

The whole area was bright and filled with circus posters and lively music, inspired by the classic Disney film _Dumbo_. Sam thought the detail was amazing and was amused by the animal tracks and peanut shells on the pavement. Neither of them wanted to get laden down with souvenirs so early in their trip, so they simply browsed through _Big Top Souvenirs_. They did however sample some of the _Big Top Treats_, sharing a huge caramel apple and a frozen "Goofy's Glaciers" drink.

An array of clowns were frolicking around outside _Big Top Souvenirs_ and Sam grimaced. He hated clowns. Pulling on Blaine's arm, he said, "C'mon, next thing."

Blaine blinked at him. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

"I don't like clowns. Not at all," he said and Blaine nodded, leading him away from the clowns at a quick pace. They sat on the benches by _Casey Jr. Soak 'N' Splash Station_ to finish their treats, then cooled off in the water features. The heat made the water feel good even as it soaked their clothes.

Refreshed, they passed the Fantasyland stop of the Disney railroad on their way to the _Barnstormer_, a rollercoaster with cars designed to look like an old fashioned stunt plane. It was a short ride, not too scary and it was nice to see even a brief glimpse of the circus area from up high…even if he did feel a bit uncomfortably cramped in the seat.

_Dumbo the Flying Elephant_ was sweet and fun. The two carousels were side by side and it didn't matter which they chose, so they climbed into one of the Dumbo shaped cars and enjoyed the flight. The center of the carousels featured Baby Dumbo being delivered by the stork, the panels retelling the movie's tale as they soared over water fountains lit with colorful LED lights.

At the _Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_, Sam took a bunch of pictures, knowing his mom would get a kick out of it. When they boarded their 'Honey Pot' car, they were joined by a mother and son, both of whom seemed as excited as they were. At the end of the ride, several of the characters were present for pictures. Unsurprisingly, Blaine revealed that Tigger was his favorite.

Sam got to have a picture taken as he hugged Eeyore, who had always been his favorite character. When he had been little, he'd had a stuffed Eeyore and he'd passed it on to Stevie who had lost it somewhere. He'd cried far longer than his little brother (carefully locked in his room, because, in his mind, he was far too old at 12 to cry over a stuffed animal).

"Sam?" Blaine asked, clearly noticing his melancholy. "What's wrong?"

Feeling silly, Sam told him about Eeyore as they made their way to the final attraction in Fantasyland. Blaine listened quietly and then wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, giving him a squeeze. Responding, Sam draped his own arm over Blaine's shoulders and they stayed like that until they boarded an oversized teacup at the _Mad Tea Party_.

The teacups rolled around on the track, each cup spinning individually. Dizziness made them laugh and they held onto each other as they stumbled off of the ride to greet Alice and the Mad Hatter, who were taking pictures with giddy park guests.

Entering Tomorrowland from the side instead of through the main archway (Blaine assured Sam they'd exit that way), they stopped at _Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café_. Blaine had a Greek salad while Sam enjoyed a turkey sandwich and they both drank lots of cold water flavored with raspberries and lime slices.

After lunch, the made their way over to the _Tomorrowland Speedway_, which was fairly crowded and, though they chose not to drive the go-carts, they stood on the observation bridge, watching happy children 'steer' the little cars along the track. It was the kind of attraction that would appeal to young children fascinated with the idea of driving like mom and dad.

_Stitch's Great Escape_ was a multi-part experience. In the pre-show, the Galactic Federation Grand Councilwoman 'recruited' the guests to join the security team to keep an eye out for Experiment 626, which as escaped and then began going over their responsibilities as a Security officer…but that was interrupted by the arrival of Stitch. They were ushered into the theatre and sat through the interactive show. It, and _The Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor_, was fun, but not as exciting or meaningful as some of the other attractions

Riding in an XP-37 Space Cruiser in _Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin_ was one of the most fun rides Sam thought he been on since they'd arrived at Disney World. It was like being in the middle of a giant arcade game, shooting lasers cannons as they passed through 13 scenes that included Star Command, Planet Z, Zurg's Ship and Space Battle.

Being teenage boys obsessed with videogames, they both had very high scores.

On their way toward the _Astro Orbiter_ (neither of them felt the need to ride the People Mover, as they could walk just fine), Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He heard a familiar sniff and turned toward some potted plants. Stepping over, he pushed aside fronds and saw a teary little girl in denim shorts, a pink shirt and sandals.

"Hey," he said softly, dropping to a knee in front of her and smiling gently. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "I can't find mommy!" she whimpered and Sam's heart went out to her.

Turning to look up at Blaine, Sam said, "Can you grab a security guard? We'll wait here."

With a nod, Blaine darted off and Sam settled himself on the ground beside the girl. "I'm Sam," he told her quietly. "My friend just went to get the Disney Police. I bet your mommy or daddy told you to get help from the police if you ever got lost."

She nodded. "I just wanted to see Stitch, but then mommy was gone."

Only a moment later, Blaine arrived with a woman wearing a mouse shaped badge. She smiled down at the girl and asked, "Are you Peggy?" The girl nodded and the security guard nodded, "Your Mom and Dad are looking for you! I can take you to them. Thank you, boys!"

"Poor thing," Blaine commented, watching as the little girl walked off with the security guard and Sam nodded, but smiled.

"She'll be fine," he mused. "Kids wander off. I used to get lost all the time. Heck, mom used to tie my wrist to the shopping cart at the grocery store, I was so bad."

"She did not!" Blaine laughed and, spirits high, they made their way to the queue for _Astro Orbiter_. It was a cute ride, sitting in the little rocket ship, using the joystick to raise and lower the ship. They circled the sculpture in the center and looked out over Tomorrowland

In the rotating _Carousel of Progress_ theater, seated people were carried into the homes of four generations of the same family from the days before electricity to the present day. Again, an interesting, if not exciting attraction and Sam sat back in his seat, letting his shoulder gently bump Blaine's as the scenes and eras shifted before them.

The final attraction on Blaine's plan for the day had him bouncing again as he dragged Sam along to _Space Mountain_. Entering the long, dimly lit queue, they waited in line, hearing the thrilled shrieks of riders ahead of them as they neared the loading platform. Once seated in their rocket ship, they began through a strobe light filled tunnel, hearing the familiar _clack, clack, clack_ that seemed to be a universal roller coaster trait.

Without warning, they were thrown into darkness, whipping through the dips and swerves, past shooting stars and glowing planets. It was awesome! Sam let out a whoop at a particularly startling drop and clasped Blaine's shoulder (he was sitting in front of Sam, at the head of their rocket).

They rode it two more times, running back to the queue as soon as they emerged.

By the time they finished, it was early evening and they wandered back toward Main Street, passing under the archway that marked the entrance to Tomorrowland. It looked like something out of an old sci-fi movie and it was pretty darn cool.

Once one Main Street, Sam felt Blaine slow beside him and turned as his friend began to speak. "Hey, Sam, I need to grab something in the Emporium," he said with a grin. "Why don't you grab us some drinks at the Market House, so we can get back to the hotel sooner?"

With a shrug, Sam agreed. He definitely wanted to wander around the Emporium next week, but for the time being, he was good with waiting for coffee. Sam got a Black Shaken Iced Tea Lemonade for himself and an Iced Café Americano for Blaine.

The line was long, so by the time he emerged from the Main Street Market House Blaine was standing by a bench, a large bag in hand. He grinned at the drink in Sam's hand and a blissful expression crossed his face as he took a sip. Sam knew exactly how Blaine took his coffee and Blaine always seemed to appreciate that.

Together, they made their way back to the shuttle, intending to spend a quiet evening in the hotel.

They horsed around at the pool for an hour before returning to their room to clean up for dinner. Sam watched TV while Blaine took a quick shower, then hopped in to rinse the chlorine off his own skin. He was pleased to see that he hadn't acquired any more sunburn, but was instead turning a nice golden color.

Emerging from the bathroom, he asked, "Hey, what's the plan for…."

He meant to ask where they were having dinner and if he should dress nice, but his words caught in his throat.

On the bed, propped up against the pillows on his side (yeah, he had a side), was a beautiful, plush Eeyore stuffed animal. Blaine was sitting on his own side of the bed, looking at Sam with slightly nervous eyes. "You just sounded…so sad when you…."

His voice trailed off as Sam grabbed him in a tight hug, enfolding him in his arms. In this position, Blaine could probably feel the repressed tremors coursing through Sam, but he really didn't care. "You bought me an Eeyore because Stevie lost mine," he murmured, feeling a few tears escape his eyes. He knew it was silly to cry over a stuffed animal, but he couldn't help it. It was such a nice gesture, something that showed Blaine's sweet kindness and the fact that he took the time to see Sam in a way most people didn't. "Thank you."

* * *

Standing in the circle of Sam's arms, Blaine hugged him tightly, feeling a few tear drops land on his shoulder. He hated the thought that he had made Sam cry, but he was sure they were happy tears, so they were less heart wrenching.

His hand ran alone the long, bare line of Sam's back, realizing with a start that Sam was only wearing a towel. Quickly shrugging that thought aside, Blaine simply enjoyed having Sam holding him close like this, skin warm and clean, smelling perfect and a little of Dove soap.

"Room service and TV tonight?" he asked, deciding maybe they needed a night in and Sam nodded in easy agreement.

When Sam collected himself (and had pulled on soft, cotton sleep pants), Blaine stepped over to the bedside table and pulled out the thin folder that contained the room service menu. He climbed up onto the bed to sit beside Sam, who was holding Eeyore in his lap, and look over the menu.

A short time later, a hotel attendant delivered their meal, roast chicken with fingerling potatoes and broccolini and crab fried rice with jumbo lump crab meat and sausage. They had decided to share the meals and desserts (crème brulee with fresh berries and shortbread and a chocolate mousse pie with a peanut butter crust).

They cleared the plates in record time and Sam stretched and patted his abs. "I think I'm gonna get up early tomorrow and hit the gym," he said, then hurried to assure Blaine, "I know, I don't need to, but I want to."

Blaine knew that Sam did in fact enjoy working out now that he wasn't obsessing over it. He himself enjoyed boxing and jogging, but the hellish work outs Sue Sylvester had subjected the Cheerios to left a sour taste in his mouth with regards to weight training.

"Okay," he said with a smile. "But yeah, you definitely don't need it."

A faint, pleased blush spread over Sam's cheeks and they place the plates in the little sink and made their way into the bedroom. They arranged themselves on the bed, Sam propped up on a pile of pillows with Blaine leaning against him. Quickly, they found a re-run of the Hangover and giggled as they watched the antics unfold on the TV.

He smiled when he saw Eeyore tucked against Sam's other side. Drifting off, he rested his hand on Sam's abs, hand slipping under his t-shirt to feel warm, firm skin. The last thing he was aware of before falling asleep was the press of Sam's lips against his forehead.

TBC….


	4. Day 4

Title: The Most Magical Place on Earth ~ Day 4

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG (so far)

Summary: Prompt: _Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?_

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Note #2: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

Note #3: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

* * *

When Blaine dragged himself into wakefulness, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in bed. He pouted into his pillow and flailed about a bit, noting that there wasn't even a lingering warm spot, so Sam must've been gone for a while. The only occupants of his side of the bed Eeyore and Blaine smiled, patting the plushie affectionately.

He loved that he had been able to make Sam smile the way he had last night (well, after the initial burst of happy tears had dried up).

Checking his phone, he saw that it was 6:03 AM, still quite early, so he rolled out of bed, used the bathroom and then made coffee and tea. He glanced down at himself, at the blue and white striped sleep pants and white T-shirt he'd slept in (both he and Sam had actually been awake enough to put on their pajamas last night), and decided he looked okay. He slipped on flip-flops, poured the drinks into travel mugs and wandered down towards the gym.

To his great surprise, he didn't find Sam there, attacking one of the weight training machines, but the polite young attendant pointed him out to the pool.

Sam was swimming laps, long, tan body cutting cleanly through the water. Due to the early hour, the normally busy pool area was nearly abandoned…save for one young woman in a barely there bikini who was trying to pretend like she wasn't ogling Sam.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine settled down in a chair and sipped his coffee. The morning air was warm, but there was a light breeze and the lush flower beds produce dissent that countered the chlorine from the pool. It was a lovely morning and he relaxed, watching Sam swim and occasionally looking around at the lovely manicured hotel grounds.

As he was gazing out toward the golf course, looking past the woman, she caught his eye and grinned a little. "You're cute, honey, but not my type. No offense," she said with a coy smile and Blaine bit back a chuckle.

"None taken," he replied, cocking his head to the side slightly. "You're not my type either."

With a throaty laugh, she quipped, "Oh, I'm everyone's type."

Before Blaine could respond to that, he heard a splash and turned toward the pool. Sam was hoisting himself up out of the water easily, dripping onto the concrete as he made his way toward Blaine. "Hey," he said with a smile. "You're up! I thought you'd probably sleep in until I got back to the room."

Blaine shrugged. "I woke up with only Eeyore for company, so I brought you some tea."

Wiping his face and chest with a towel, Sam grinned and took a seat on the chair across from Blaine. "Awesome. You're the best," he replied, accepting the mug and sipping it.

Beyond Sam's shoulder, Blaine saw the woman offer him a smile and a salute as though to say 'Good Catch'.

Blaine didn't feel like correcting her. Besides, Sam hadn't actually corrected anyone who assumed they were a couple since shortly after Regionals.

They finished their coffee and tea by the pool before heading back upstairs, to clean up and dress for the day. When Sam had gone to the fridge to grab some breakfast, Blaine waved him off, knowing they could eat at the park they were headed to.

Instead of taking the shuttle, they drove to the Animal Kingdom. The parking lot already had a few cars, but nothing like the melee that would happen later. They joined the small cluster of people outside the Rainforest Café minutes before it opened. Many of the children seemed enraptured by the waterfall that seemed to flow over the side of the building and Blaine admitted it was a pretty enchanting sight.

The huge saltwater fish tank caught Sam's attention as they were led to their seats and Blaine took his arm, leading Sam along so the taller boy could take in the scenery. Waterfalls, lush plantings and sound effects add surrounded them and occasionally the animatronic animals sprang to life. A giant butterfly by their table flapped its wings while the mother and baby elephant waved their ears and trumpeted. Blaine's favorite was the watchful cheetah, perched on a branch swinging his tail and he smiled when he heard children shriek happily as a crocodile opened its massive jaws to show its teeth.

Breakfast was amazing (Baked cinnamon French toast with warm maple syrup surrounded by fresh strawberries and bananas and topped with walnuts and a double espresso for Blaine and a hot bowl of oatmeal accompanied by brown sugar, pineapple, strawberries and red seedless grapes and iced tea for Sam). Bellies full, they were ready to take on the park and followed a small group through the turnstiles.

"This part of the park is called Oasis," Blaine told Sam as they strolled through the lush tropical foliage that lined the paths of the Oasis. They followed the canopy covered path, peering into the viewing areas to observe flamingos, a giant anteater, a two-toed sloth, wallabies, tree kangaroos and exotic birds. Unlike the animals in the restaurant and in the Magic Kingdom, these were live creatures.

Most people were eager to rush on and missed the quieter exhibits in the Oasis, but Blaine knew there would be plenty of time to see everything. Sam seemed to feel the same and grinned, pointing toward an enclosure that contained Mandarin Ducks. "I've never seen ducks like that," he said, snapping a picture of the birds, intrigued by their colorful markings.

Emerging from the heavily vegetated Oasis, they made their way across the bridge to Discovery Island. The towering _Tree of Life_ stood before them, impressive as always and Blaine grinned as Sam breathed, "Dude, that tree has got to be hundreds of years old! Did they build the whole park around it?"

"It's man made," Blaine told him, leading him toward the trails that would let them wander through the intricately carved root system. As expected, Sam liked the detailed carvings of animals that decorated the tree and they spent over an hour meandering around the tree and through the island trails. There were plenty of real animals to see in addition to the carvings. They saw kangaroos, an otter and even a Galapagos Turtle.

When they crossed the bridge to Camp Minnie-Mickey, they were just in time for _The_ _Festival of The Lion King_. They were ushered into the warthog section of the air conditioned (Thank God, it was getting warm out) theatre and settled back to watch the Broadway style performance of the Lion King. Blaine had seen it before, but it always took his breath away and Sam really seemed to get into it too. During the amazing aerial ballet of _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_, Sam's hand slid beside Blaine's on the armrest, their pinkie and ring fingers overlapping.

After the show they took a few pictures with Mickey and Minnie (both dressed in their safari gear) and then bought an enormous funnel cake and a couple of sodas to snack on as they crossed back to Discovery Island and then circled around toward the bridge that would lead them to 'Africa'.

They entered the village of Harambe, which Blaine knew to be inspired by a variety of villages seen by Imagineers on a scouting trip. There was an old fortress, faux old buildings and homes, thatched roof huts, a 'hotel', a restaurant and a marketplace, all designed to give the area the feel of being a bustling port town. As neither of them was interested in shopping and they were still trying to finish their funnel cake, they headed toward the _Kilimanjaro Safari Tour_.

Piling into the long, covered jeep, Blaine grabbed a seat by the side and Sam pressed close to him, eagerly on the look out for wildlife. Proximity had not been Blaine's intent when he chose the seating arrangement (he figured that Sam could simply see past him far more easily than Blaine could see past Sam due to their size difference), but it was a nice bonus, especially when Sam laid his arm along the back of the seat behind Blaine.

When they passed a waterfall and saw hippos at the base of it, Sam leaned even closer, letting his chin rest on Blaine's shoulder. As the tour jeep bounced along, they saw giraffe, antelope, ostriches and baboons. Among the baobab trees were Big Red and Little Red, two elephants and then, after they turned a bend, they saw several lions sunning themselves on the rocks.

The tour concluded shortly after that as they returned to the Ranger's Station. They then followed the signs to the _Pangani Forest Exploration Trail_. Under the lush tropical canopy, they moved at their own pace, faster than some of the other guests, slower than others.

The first animal exhibit they encountered was that of the Black and White Colobus Monkeys. They watched the thumbless little animals frolic for a bit before moving on to the first observation post. A chestnut brown Okapi (a relative of the giraffe) was sedately munching on some leaves while several Stanley Cranes stood in a pond, seemingly asleep.

Next they made their way into a research building and peered into the glass habitats to see the Naked Mole Rats burrowing like insects and then proceeded into the aviary to see varieties of African birds. "Dude, is it weird that I keep thinking of that scene in Jurassic Park III, where the pteradons attack?" Sam breathed into Blaine's ear, making him laugh.

"Luckily, there are no giant prehistoric creatures here to dive bomb us," Blaine mused, trying not to giggle as Sam continued to cast wary eyes toward the sky.

Exiting the aviary, they saw some more hippos swimming in a pool that was held back by thick glass. It was pretty cool, watching the huge animals move through the water, far more graceful than when they were on land.

After seeing the dik-diks and Gerenuks, they joined a crowd of eager children my the Meerkat enclosure. Several of the little guys were standing on their hind legs, clearly not startled by the nearby spectators. They spent a good while at the Gorilla Research Camp, observing the gorilla family through the glass.

At the end of the trail, they found themselves at The Wildlife Express train depot, which took them to _Rafiki's Planet Watch_. Hot as they were from walking the trail, the air conditioned educational and research center was a relief. The saw the veterinary facilities, how the food for the animals was made and saw a lot of interactive displays with environmental information and tips for preserving natural resources. They both enjoyed the Affection Section, where they were allowed to interact with and pat animals like sheep, goats, deer, pigs, etc.

When they crossed the bridge from Africa into Asia, they soon found themselves on the _Maharajah Jungle Trek_. Before they even hit the trail, they heard the Gibbons and it was fun watching the playful creatures frolic. The Komodo dragons were cool and the fruit bats encouraged Sam to do his Dracula impression, which made Blaine and several nearby children laugh. Seeing the beautiful Tigers sunning themselves was the best part of the trek though, totally worth sweating through their shirts.

Eager to cool off, they headed for the _Kali River Rapids_ and happily climbed into one of the boats. Sam shucked his shirt entirely before they did so and Blaine couldn't help but note that there was a small stampede of young women and girls to join them. Rolling his eyes, Blaine leaned toward Sam and whispered, "Looks like you've got some admirers."

Sam grinned at him and shrugged. "I'm not looking to hook up with some stranger. This is our trip!"

The raft began to slowly float down the river, cutting through jasmine and ginger-scented mists. In the river's main channel, they encountered bumps and careened past a waterfall before a calmer stretch of river surrounded by thick, lush jungle. The churning waters by the bamboo thicket tossed them around as they began to hear chainsaws and smell smoke. Suddenly, the vivid greenery of the rainforest was gone, replaced by blackened stumps as they passed through an area showing the effects of logging and deforestation.

After one final watery plunge, the ride was over and Blaine shook his head, knowing his hair would be springing free of his gel but too happy for the cool relief of the water to care. Sam tried to wring out his saturated t-shirt, but, as it was white, it remained mostly translucent when he wrestled it back on as they approached _Expedition Everest_.

After passing through the entrance, they walked through an old tea warehouse that held an elaborate museum run by Professor Pumba Dorjay, a conservation biologist who was of the belief that the yeti myth was grounded in fact. The yeti museum displayed artifacts reflecting Nepalese culture, plus a history of the Himalayas and tales of the yeti. After touring the museum, they boarded the Anandapur Rail Service and began rolling toward 'Mount Everest', passing through thick bamboo forests and fern groves up the first hill through a fortress, and past a cluster of sacred yeti totems and a massive mural warning of dangers ahead.

The train continued across a teetering bridge into the mountain, through shimmering glacier valleys and then began to climb up through the snow-capped peaks. Shadows of the lurking yeti, coupled with startling special effects and climate variations enhanced the realism of the experience and Blaine shivered a bit as a gust of chilled air passed over his still damp skin.

Sam obviously noticed and wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, sharing his body heat, which he always seemed to have a surplus of. He kept a hold of Blaine as the train halted, then began moving through dark caverns and canyons, taking sharp turns and, finally, they came face to face with a howling, claw brandishing 20ft tall yeti….before whipping through spiral curves and finally dropping down an 80ft plunge to escape the creature.

Giddy from the rush of the rollercoaster, they hurried across the bridge to DinoLand USA, immediately finding the nearest food vendor, as it was well past lunch and they were both starving. The each inhaled two hotdogs and some lemonade and shared an order of cinnamon glazed pecans from the Dino Diner, sating their hunger but not stuffing themselves in case a later ride might upset their stomachs.

In order to let themselves digest their meal, they made their way to the Theatre in the Wild and enjoyed the 30 minute _Finding Nemo_ musical. Between the puppets, the acrobats and the dancers, the show was amazing and time flew by as they sat, entranced by Nemo's tale.

_Chester and Hester's Dino-Rama_ was their next stop. It was like a mini-carnival within the park, filled with a dinosaur themed midway and rides. They played Comet Crasher (a ring toss game that Blaine, with his great aim, excelled at), Fossil Fueler, a water-squirt gun game and Bronto-Score, a basketball toss game (Sam shone there).

While the _Triceratops Spin_ looked adorable, they decided to pass it (and it's queue of small children) by in favor of the more exciting _Primeval Whirl_, an old fashioned carnival roller coaster that sent them swirling and twirling downhill along it's twisting path with a final descent into the gaping jaws of a giant dinosaur fossil. That was really cool.

Approaching _Dinosaur_, they got to see Dino Sue (a name that made them giggle because Coach Sue would probably love to be a 13 foot tall T-Rex), an exact replica of the largest, most complete Tyrannosaurus Rex ever found. Inside the Dinosaur Institute, they wound their way past fossils and photos in the large rotunda, peering at with large murals, fossils and dioramas of the early days when dinosaurs inhabited the earth. As they walked through the turnstiles into the Institute's Briefing Room, a monitor showed a video conference is in progress hosted by 'Dr'. Helen Marsh, who introduced them to the Time Rovers, their transportation vehicle to the past.

Then 'Dr.' Grant Seeker began telling them that they needed to travel to the end of the Cretaceous period to find the Iguanodon and, after a small pre-show, they descended into the loading area.

"So, Mrs. Huxtable and the lab guy from CSI are sending us on a mission," Sam laughed into Blaine's ear as they slipped into seats on the 12 passenger 'All Terrain Vehicle'.

With a grin, Blaine bumped his shoulder into Sam's arm as the ride began to move, jerking and bouncing until they emerged amidst a prehistoric scene, surrounded by dinosaurs. Then it got dark as meteors began to fall and they careened around, occasionally coming quite close to one of the dinosaurs. The found the Iguanadon just as a meteor impact occurred and the ride lurched…and they were back in the Institute, Dr. Seeker's Iguanadon in tow.

As they entered the _Boneyard_, Blaine led Sam over to a set of fossilized bones set into the side of the hill. He knock on the rib bones, tapping out a simple tune that made Sam laugh. "It's a xylobone," he told Sam before they moved on to allow some kids to play with the bones.

Though the _Boneyard_ was geared more toward kids, the replica of a dig site, with its rope ladders, tunnels and slides was fun to explore. Blaine was tempted to scramble through some of the tunnels, but decided against it, as there was no way Sam and his broad shoulders would be able to fit in there with him. Instead, they poked around the interactive and easily accessible displays and smiled as they watched little kids digging for dinosaur bones in the big sandbox.

Hot, sweaty and worn out from being out in the scorching sun and heat all day, they stumbled back to the car. Sam stripped out of his shirt once again and Blaine wasn't about to complain. Instead, they just enjoyed feeling the air flow around them as they made their way back toward the hotel.

But that wasn't their first stop.

Finding a spot in Parking Lot A of Downtown Disney, Blaine led Sam through the throng of shoppers to Wolfgang Puck's Express and ordered a BBQ Chicken pizza and crispy chicken tenders to go. While they waited for the food, the wandered around the nearby shops.

"Are we gonna come back here at some point?" Sam asked, eyeing the Art of Disney Gallery with clear interest.

"Definitely," Blaine assured him, as he had it on the agenda for next week, saving shopping and such for the end of their vacation.

After grabbing their food, they made a quick stop at Ghiaradelli's Soda Fountain to pick desserts. Deciding that the ice cream would melt before they got back to the hotel, they ate their treats at the outdoor picnic table as the sun began to set. The Mint Bliss Sundae was a burst of flavor on Blaine's tongue and Sam seemed to enjoy his Warm Caramel Sundae just as much.

Blaine liked watching him eat it too….

* * *

A warm breeze rolled in off of the water as Sam looked across the picnic table at Blaine. Hair wind blown, sporting a natural, rich tan and grinning, Blaine looked like the best thing Sam had ever seen, even with a smudge of mint ice cream on his chin.

Especially with the ice cream.

It made him look wonderfully real.

"You've got a little…." Sam began, then reached over and swiped the melted ice cream away. Blaine moved a little into his touch as Sam retracted his hand and licked his thumb. "Minty…Want to try mine?"

He proffered a spoonful of melting vanilla bean ice cream and caramel sauce at Blaine, who stared for a moment, then parted his lips, allowing Sam to slip the spoon into his mouth. They both flushed a little as Sam pulled the spoon back and Blaine licked his bottom lip, murmuring, "Good."

Okay. Yeah. Sam was definitely going to try offering Blaine bites of his food from now on because wow…or maybe not. Boners in public places weren't the best idea.

Fortunately, pizza and chicken tenders weren't particularly sexy foods to eat (though they were so, so good). Between the two of them, they polished off the food and strolled back to the car at a nice, leisurely pace.

Blaine showered first when they got back to the hotel and, when it was Sam's turn, he sighed while scrubbing off layers of sweat from the long day.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Blaine was seated on the bed, propped up against the pillows. In his soft sleep pants and t-shirt, he looked warm and inviting, so Sam scrambled up onto the bed, grabbing Eeyore, and slouched to rest his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"What're we watching?" he asked with a yawn, sliding his legs under the top comforter and turning his eyes to the TV.

"Arsenic and Old Lace is playing on PBS," Blaine told him, then offered, "We can find something else if you…."

"No, I haven't seen it," Sam said, knowing he'd probably fall asleep soon anyhow. "Let's watch"."

Around the time Mortimer found the corpse hidden in the window seat, Sam closed his eyes and let himself curl closer to Blaine, inhaling his scent. An arm wrapped around him in a warm hug and, smiling, Sam drifted to sleep.

TBC….


	5. Day 5

Title: The Most Magical Place On Earth ~ Day 5

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG (so far)

Summary: Prompt: _Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?_

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Note #2: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

Note #3: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

* * *

Shivering was never a pleasant way to wake up. In the middle of the night, Blaine was stirred by a particularly violent tremor and realized he'd fallen asleep atop the covers.

The only place he was warm was the side of his body where Sam was curled against him.

Sleepily, Blaine clicked off the TV (which was playing an infomercial) and slid under the covers with Sam, who blinked and murmured, "You 'kay?"

"Cold," Blaine replied, burrowing under the blankets and letting out a sigh when Sam wrapped his arms around him, pulling Blaine flush against his body.

Big hands ran up and down Blaine's back and he smiles, tucking his face into the warmth of Sam's neck as he surrendered himself to the tempting pull of sleep.

* * *

The unexpected feel of lips moving against his neck woke Sam. With a happy sigh, he moved into the touch, arms tightening around Blaine. A thigh slid between his own, providing lovely pressure against his cock as Blaine rocked himself against Sam.

If he had been more awake, Sam would've put an immediate stop to the contact, because (no matter how good it felt, no matter how much he wanted it) getting off with your sleeping best friend was so very, very creepy. He was not going to go the Tina bad touching route.

But, being more than half asleep, he didn't have the wits about him to pull away and groaned when one of Blaine's hands slid down to the small of his back, fingers creeping Sam's sleep shorts.

The sound will Blaine, who froze in Sam's arms. Deciding to avoid awkwardness by feigning full sleep, Sam continued to slowly roll his hips, pulling a tiny noise of regret out of Blaine even as the smaller boy rolled free of Sam's embrace.

Not that Sam wanted him to go. In fact, his sleepy, clingy brain protested and he mumbled, "Blaine…", hand flopping in a clumsy grab for his friend, who was retreating toward the bathroom. Kicking himself free of the blankets tangled around him, Sam settled oto his back, disgruntled by Blaine's sudden departure.

A minute later, more aware, Sam realized that he had spoken and that woke him right up. He didn't know if Blaine heard him or not…but if he had looked at him, he definitely would have seen the fact that Sam's cock was straining against his shorts.

Well, damn.

If Blaine asked him about it, he'd have to tell the truth. He couldn't lie to Blaine, especially not after assuring him that there was nothing wrong with crushing on him during Guilty Pleasures week. There was totally no reason Blaine should have ever felt guilty about that.

But there was a difference here. Sam didn't feel guilty about liking Blaine…he was simply afraid. Afraid of letting himself give his heart to Blaine if Blaine wasn't fully over Kurt, if there was a chance he might go back to Kurt. Because Sam was tired of being tossed aside when someone or something better came along. Blaine was the one who helped him realize he deserved more than that.

Heaving a sigh, Sam sat up and gave Eeyore a pat on the head before he padded to the dresser, pulling on dark green swim trunks and a loose white tank top. He stuffed boxer briefs, shorts and a T-shirt into a bad, knowing he'd want to change after day at the water park they were headed to.

"We should pack two bags," Blaine said, emerging from the bathroom, cheeks flushed with smiling, dressed in loose navy shorts and a polo. "One for clothes that we can leave in a locker and another for towels and sunscreen that we'll take into the park with us."

Stepping toward the now vacant bathroom, Sam handed Blaine the bag. "Toss your clothes in with mine. I'll be ready in a few."

Over a light breakfast, they chatted easily about Blaine's plan of attack for the day and, Sam's relief, Blaine didn't seem to have heard his sleepy, slip of the tongue.

Again, Blaine drove them to the park and the warm morning air felt awesome as it rushed by Sam's face. Sure, he'd ridden in Sugar's convertible Bug back in Lima, but there was something different about cruising with Blaine, singing along with the radio in the hot, Florida sun.

The large, tattered sail bearing the word welcome over the park entry was a neat touch, Sam thought. Really started to give the feel they were going for, that they whole park was some kind of storm battered tropical area (mixed with the occasional Disney flair, like the statue of the surfing crocodile).

They entered Typhoon Lagoon, strolling up a short path, past and old beach patrol station wagon and veered right toward _Singapore Sal's_, a gift shop built to look like it had recently been damaged in a typhoon or other tropical storm. After stopping at _High 'N Dry Towel and Locker Hut_ to stow their clothes, they crossed a small wooden bridge.

"That's _Castaway Creek_," Blaine told Sam, pointing down at the inviting water below them. "There are rafts and you just float along the river. It's really relaxing."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed, because yeah, he could get behind kicking back and just chilling out. Not that it looked like relaxing would be hard here, as they approached a vast expanse of crystal clear water stretching toward white, sandy beaches. Scattered around the Sam's were towering palm trees, thatched umbrellas and countless lounge chairs. The sound of the surf lapping lightly at the beach reached Sam's ears and occasionally a mighty wave rolled in.

Blaine led the way to one of the shaded Beachcomber Shacks, where there were cushioned lounge chairs, a cooler filled with bottled water and drink mugs waiting for them. Taking out the big towel he'd brought from the hotel, Sam laid it out on one of the chairs before stripping off his shirt and beginning to apply sunscreen.

When Blaine finished arranging his own chair, he peeled off his polo shirt and stepped out of his shorts. That surprised Sam, who thought the navy shorts were Blaine's swimsuit, but no….

Blaine was wearing a pair of white and blue plaid trunks that covered maybe 2 inches of his strong thighs. For some reason, the style of them made Sam think of the 50's, like maybe they were the sort of swim trunks Mortimer would've worn in that movie they were watching last night.

They looked really good on Blaine, who caught him staring and asked, "What?"

Flushing, Sam waved a vague hand. "With your hair and your shorts…you look kinda like Cary Grant or one of those old-school movie stars."

A pleased grin crossed Blaine's face and he said, "Thanks, Sam!"

With a chuckle, Sam held out the tube of sunscreen. "Get my back and then I'll do you. I know you don't burn, but the sun's going to be intense here, Dude. Better safe than sorry."

It was only when Blaine, cheeks pink, took the sunblock from Sam's hand that he realized how suggestive that sounded.

* * *

_Get my back and then I'll do you._

Of course Sam hadn't meant it that way, but Blaine couldn't help mentally going there, especially after this morning's little sleep humping session that culminated with Sam saying his name. He had to have been half awake and not realized what was happening, only felt Blaine moving away and wanted him to stay.

Sam was most cuddle positive person Blaine had ever known.

In his almost obscenely low slung green trunks, Sam looked decidedly non-cuddly. Blaine found himself having to remind himself not stare at the flat plane of Sam's abdomen, below his belly button where his happy trail disappeared into his trunks. Maybe it was a silly thing to get hung up on, but God he looked really good.

He felt good too, the skin under Blaine's hands warm and smooth as he rubbed sunblock over his broad shoulders and down his muscular back. Perhaps he was a little more thorough then he needed to be, but Sam didn't seem to mind, simply sighing and leaning into Blaine's touch. When he reached the small of Sam's back, he massaged the lotion into his skin, recalling how his fingers had been below Sam's waistband when Blaine had woken up this morning.

Giving himself a shake, Blaine cleared his throat and said, "All done."

Sam turned and gave Blaine one of his blinding smiles. "Thanks," he said, taking the lotion back and motioning for Blaine to turn around. "I'd look like a lobster by lunch if I didn't use this stuff."

The sunblock was cool on Blaine's skin, but feel of Sam's hands dispelled the chill. Blaine knew Sam's hands well, the broad palms and long, strong, calloused fingers and he closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of his friend smoothing the lotion up and down his back, massaging his shoulders gently.

After few minutes, Sam finished and Blaine gave himself a mental shake. From their Beachcomber Shack, they had a wonderful view of the wave pool and _Mt. Mayday_ and, as they stood, a fog horn sounded and the blast water erupted from the smokestack of Miss Tilley, the boat 'stranded' atop _Mt. Mayday_.

"C'mon!" Blaine urged, pulling Sam toward the wave pool. "The big waves will be starting up again soon!"

Sure enough, they had barely reached waist depth waters when the large waves began to appear, originating from the base of _Mt. Mayday_ with a loud whoosh! With a grin, Blaine jumped into the wave as it approached and let it carry him away.

He managed to regain his feet before being swept too far in (he knew from experience that would only result in scraped hands and knees from being dragged along the bottom of the shallow part of the pool. Shaking his head, Blaine looked around to see where Sam had landed.

About 20 feet away, Sam was wading in the, shallows, patting a 9 or 10 -year-old boy on the back and waving to someone who was clearly the boy's parent.

Of course Sam's big brother instincts would kick in. The big waves are very tempting, but often overwhelming for small children and clearly the little boy had been thrown around more than he anticipated. Once Sam left the child with his parents, he turned, eyes searching for Blaine and starting toward him when he caught his eye.

"You are going to make a wonderful father someday," Blaine told him with a smile and Sam grinned, clearly pleased by that statement.

"You think so?" he asked, then nodded as though answering his own question. "I want a family, you know? Marriage and kids and a home."

That was one of the things they had in common. Most teenage boys didn't dream about getting married and raising children, but they did…to the point of rushing into certain aspects or relationships sometimes.

For the next 90 minutes, they splashed around in the waves, body surfing or just letting the water toss them around. Sometimes they wound up on opposite sides of the pool, but they found their way back together every time. After that began to get annoying, they tried simply holding hands, but Sam found the easiest way to stay together (and not accidentally elbow each other in the face while being thrown by a six-foot wave) was to simply pull Blaine against his chest and wrap his arms around him.

Yeah, Blaine wasn't going to complain about this method.

When the waves calmed, they made their way out of the water and walked around to the left slope of _Mt. Mayday_, ready to take on the waterslides there. The lines were already quite long and the hot ground of the queue burned the bottoms of your feet slightly… But it was worth it.

Plus, standing in line, under the hot sun, Sam's skin started to glisten with sweat. His shorts set so low on his hips that Blaine thought they might fall any moment (they didn't of course, but they were very low slung), offering that wonderful view of his toned abdomen. At one point, he thought Sam caught him looking, but Sam that simply smiled at him and reached out, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I guess six-foot waves are a match for super hold hair gel," he teased, curls winding around his fingers and Blaine couldn't help but tip his head into the touch.

Trying to sound non-plussed, Blaine said, "Well, I knew we were going to be here, so I didn't put in as much gel as I normally would."

"I like the curls," Sam told him easily, letting his arm fall down to drape around Blaine's shoulders. Instinctively, Blaine slid his own arm around Sam's waist, enjoying the contact as they slowly progressed up the queue.

Their first slide was _Keelhaul Falls_, then _Gang Plank Falls_ where a nice young couple joined them on their raft for the ride. Last came _Mayday Falls_, a much wilder ride that had both of them clinging to their rafts and laughing breathlessly at the bottom.

Crossing the base of Mt. Mayday, they climbed the long queue to reach the top of _the Humunga-Kowabunga,_ which was a nearly vertical 50 foot drop. Blaine always loved the falling sensation and whooped happily as he sailed down the slide. He waited at the bottom for Sam, who staggered upright, trunks rucked up high around his upper thighs.

"Wow," Sam chuckled, peering back up at the slide they had just gone down. "I think I left my stomach up there!"

The three storm slides were less intense, but no less fun.

Though it was well past lunchtime, they decided to visit the _Shark Reef_ before they ate. They collected masks and snorkels from a park employee, then walked around the reef to the entry point of the salt water pool, which was much colder than the water in the wave pool. As they swam, they got to see tropical fish and small, live sharks.

Both their stomachs were rumbling by that point, so they made their way quickly to _Typhoon Tilly's_ and ordered fish baskets with apple slices, a large order of fries to split between them and a Coca-cola each. Food in hand, they made their way back to their seats, reclining on the lounge chairs as they ate.

Kicking back, Blaine watched Sam from behind his sunglasses. Checking out hot guys in swimsuits was one of the perks of water parks. It wasn't his fault that Sam was absolutely the hottest guy around.

In fact….

"You're looking a little pink, Sam," Blaine said, because honestly he was. "You might want to put on some more sunblock before we head out again after lunch."

Sam smiled at him, then twisted in his seat. "Thanks for the warning. How's my back look?"

Broad, tan, muscley…and the way he turned tugged his trunks down a bit so Blaine could see the obvious tan line and a tiny bit of pale, white skin at the top of Sam's butt. His shoulders might have been a little pink though, so he said, "I'll help you put on some more sunscreen in a bit."

The grin was still in place when Sam turned back to him. "You're the best, Blaine."

When Sam said things like that, Blaine was especially glad his darker tan hid at least some of his resulting blush.

* * *

After lunch and a slightly more thorough re-application of sunblock than was necessary (Sam hoped Blaine didn't notice), they strolled over to the nearest entry point to _Castaway Creek_. Given the option of floating freely or on an inner tube, they chose the tubes and were soon bobbing along the slowly moving river that encircled the entire park. Leaning back, Sam turned his face to the sun, his arm pressed against Blaine's on the center of their two-person raft.

The Creek passed through many different settings, a tropical forest, the dense rain forest, the cavernous tunnel through Mt. Mayday which they had to pass through a waterfall to enter. There were sunny, brightly lit areas, stretches shaded by rocky outcroppings or roped footbridges overhead. It was all gorgeous though, surrounded by tropical plants and flowers in various bits and pieces of 'storm tossed wreckage', both in the water and on the banks surrounding the river.

As they floated past one of the restaurants, a group of bikini clad teenage girls, probably a year or two younger than them, waved. With a smile, Sam waved back, which earned giggles from the girls and a huff of laughter from Blaine.

It was a peaceful journey, drifting along the river. Sure, there were a lot of other people also enjoying the ride, but that was kind of nice to, hearing all the high, happy voices of children enjoying their adventure.

They wound up circling the park more than once, getting off not far from Hideaway Bay, a sandy beach, hidden by more tropical vegetation, where the _Crush 'N' Gusher_ water coaster was located. The ride was themed around an abandoned and decaying fruit processing center (of all things) and there were three slides to choose from, _The Banana Blaster, Coconut Crusher_ or _Pineapple Plunger_. Of course they made their way through the queue repeatedly in order to try each and every one of the options available.

Once they were loaded onto their raft, each slide was different, but awesome, flinging them through a series of twists, turns, tunnels and spillways until the final plunge into Hideaway Bay. During the ride, jets of water occasionally sprayed out, though they were already so soaked it didn't matter.

Between the fresh air, the sun and the water, they were both feeling a little tired by that point, so they agreed to be lazy and rode _Castaway Creek_ back around the park to the spot nearest their Beachcomber Shack. Sam was pretty sure he almost fell asleep as they floated along, so they gathered up their bag and wandered over to the _High 'N Dry Towel and Locker Hut _to shower off the chlorine and change.

The men's changing area offered private stalls and then something more like what was found in locker rooms. Since they were both used to that and since the area was deserted, they both stepped under showerheads and quickly began to rinse off.

It was an accident really, glancing over at Blaine as Sam turned under the spray, but it was an image that seared itself into his brain. Standing there in his little swim shorts, face tipped up, water sluicing down his body, Blaine made a really lovely sight.

Sam kind of wanted to draw him like that…but that would be such a weird thing to ask. Not as weird as the sudden impulse Sam had to kiss the tiny, rounded curve of Blaine's belly (okay, maybe it wasn't so sudden, he liked resting his hand there when they cuddled at night)….

Shaking himself, Sam went back to showering. Staring at a friend in this situation was inappropriate. He figured locker room etiquette probably applied.

Which is why he turned to face the wall and turned to shower to cold.

* * *

If Blaine didn't know better, he would have thought Sam was just checking him out. But that was silly, just wishful thinking brought to the forefront of his mind by this morning's little incident. They dressed in the clothes they had brought with them, but neither of them really felt like heading out to a restaurant.

Instead, they headed back to the hotel to eat a light dinner at Aquamarine, the poolside restaurant. Feeling daring, they ordered a pitcher of (virgin) watermelon mojito and split an order of steamed edamame and buffalo chicken.

After the day at the water park, neither of them felt the need to go swimming in the hotel pool, so they made their way up to their room. While Blaine checked his e-mails, Sam took a real shower, scrunching up his face when Blaine teased him about worrying that his hair might turn green from all the chlorine.

When Sam emerged, in his sleep shorts and white wife beater, Blaine took his turn in the bath room. As he washed his hair, he flushed, thinking of how Sam's fingers had felt, carding through his curls as they stood waiting to reach the top of one of the water slides. Sometimes little things like that made Blaine think that maybe Sam did like him the way he liked Sam.

Only he could never be sure if those were observations made because he wanted to see them.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he was met with an interesting sight. Sam was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a room service tray with two dishes in front of him. But that wasn't the interesting part.

Sam was wearing black, rectangular frame eyeglasses…and he looks really cute in them.

"I ordered dessert," Sam said and Blaine realized he was staring Sam flushed. "What?"

Blaine climbed onto the bed beside him and said, "I didn't know you wear glasses. How did I not know that?"

"Oh," Sam murmured, touching the frames. "I just got them a couple of weeks ago. My eyes are a little tired after all the sun today so I put them want to read the menu."

Nodding, Blaine told him, "You wear them really well. What did you order for dessert?"

Clearly, the bowls were full of gelato, but who knew what flavors they might be.

"Chocolate Chili Pepper in that bowl," Sam said with a grin as Blaine made a face at him. "And Mocha Caramel for you."

"You know me so well," Blaine said and they arranged the pillows so they could lean back against the headboard while they ate. One of the movie channels was playing Live Free or Die Hard, so they settled down to watch Bruce Willis kick some terrorist butt.

Gelato finished, they set the bowls aside and pulled the blanket up over their legs in case they fell asleep as they have the night before. Resting his head against Sam's shoulder, Blaine sighed happily. This was really an awesome vacation.

TBC…..


	6. Day 6

Title: The Most Magical Place on Earth ~ Day 6

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG (so far)

Summary: Prompt: Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Note #2: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

Note #3: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

* * *

To Blaine's relief, he did not find himself in an…indiscreet position when he woke. He was lying on his back, one hand grasping Sam's wrist lightly. The blond was on his stomach beside him, long arm draped over Blaine's chest as though trying to keep him anchored close.

Smiling, Blaine turned his head to regard Sam's relaxed, sleeping face. He looked younger in sleep, most people did, and his pink lips were parted as he took slow breaths. Half his face was hidden in the pillow, but one pretty green eye blinked lazily at him….

Oh.

"Morning," Blaine offered and was met with a sleepy grin.

"Hey," Sam murmured in response, stretching but still keeping his arm across Blaine, who rubbed his forearm gently.

A sudden thought struck Blaine and he blurted, "You smell like coconut."

"You smell like raspberries and mint," Sam replied and Blaine poked at his side, causing him to laugh.

"What I mean is, you don't usually smell like coconut," Blaine tried to explain, hoping it wasn't too odd that he was admitting to knowing how Sam usually smelled.

With a shrug, Sam chuckled, "Well, I was almost out of shampoo before we left and I saw Tropical Coconut shampoo at The Dollar Tree, so I figured why not? My sunblock smells like coconut too, so it doesn't clash."

"That explains it then," Blaine laughed, taking a deep breath. "You do smell nice."

Pouting playfully, Sam asked, "Don't I usually?"

"Different nice," Blaine assured him because Sam's usual scent of pine, Dove soap and boy was pretty intoxicating.

Surging up onto his knees, Sam paused to hover over Blaine for a moment, grinning brightly. "You smell awesome too. Sometimes I really just want to lick your neck."

And then Sam was gone, clambering off of the bed and into the bathroom.

For a moment, Blaine just lay there, staring at the closed door. Then he blinked and looked around, eyes landing on Eeyore. With a sigh, he picked up the plushie and looked it in the eye. "What was that?" he asked before hugging Eeyore to his chest.

After a few minutes, he rolled out of bed and walked to the closet, selecting his wardrobe for the day, a sky blue polo, madras plaid shorts and top siders.

While Blaine took his turn in the bathroom, Sam made breakfast, so Blaine found himself presented with oatmeal, assorted berries and juice. "Sam," he said as he took a bite, grimaced and added more sugar, "We're going to be out in the heat all day. I don't think a hot breakfast is required."

"It's not about being hot," Sam told him with a smile. "It's full of fiber, so we won't be starving by the time we finally remember lunch. Yogurt is yummy, but it doesn't really stick to your ribs."

That was true enough, so they ate their meal and were out the door in short order. Sam burst into giggles when Blaine immediately turned the car into the first Starbucks they came upon.

"What can I say?" Blaine asked wryly as they accepted their iced coffee and iced tea. "I need my caffeine!"

They parked in the Film lot outside Disney's Hollywood Studio and joined the crowd making their way toward the turnstiles that led into the park. Knowing how much of a movie buff Sam was, Blaine turned to watch his friend's expression and they stepped onto Hollywood Boulevard. Sam was gazing around, taking in the scenery (an interesting mix of neon and chrome, art deco and modern architecture) and the employees, dressed as 1930's detectives, starlets and such.

As they passed the Hollywood Brown Derby, Blaine was about to point the restaurant out (he loved the grapefruit cake) when Sam snagged his wrist and towed him closer to the gigantic Sorcerer Mickey Hat. The towering hat seemed to change colors as they circled it and the ears sparkled in a way that always impressed.

Behind the hat sat a replica of Mann's Chinese Theater, which was where The Great Movie Ride was housed. Outside, they saw a small walk of fame, where celebrities had left their handprints. As they moved through the queue, they were treated to the sight of many movie props and costumes (including a pair of Dorothy's slippers from the Wizard of Oz) in display cases and vintage film clips on screens.

They were herded into long tram cars that took them on a journey through some of the most iconic scenes in movie history. Blaine always liked that there was a good selection of genres, musicals, gangster movies, westerns, romances, action/adventures and horror flicks represented and that the audio-animatronic figures were so well done.

The first films they encountered were musicals, including a scene from Footlight Parade, Gene Kelly swinging from a lamp post from Singin' in the Rain and Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke on the rooftops of London from Mary Poppins. Of course Sam and Blaine sang along with the songs piped through sound system.

Then there were the gangster films. The ride vehicle passed through dark and seedy backstreets meant to look like 1930s where James Cagney was Tom Powers in a scene from The Public Enemy. They were stopped by a red light at the entrance to a tunnel to wait for a green light. Blaine knew what was coming and glanced at Sam, who was still peeing around when a shootout began around them. Sam jumped, then grinned, laughing when Mugsy (the gangster) chased off their tour guide and hijacked the tram, zooming them on to trough the tunnel.

Next was a tribute to Westerns. The Man with No Name (Clint Eastwood) stood outside of a saloon and Ethan Edwards (John Wayne) atop his horse. The continued past a shoot-out between the town sheriff and an audio-animatronic bank robber named Snake.

When the ride vehicle continued into a seemingly abandoned spaceship, a narrator's voice intoned that they were now aboard the Nostromo, (the ship from the film Alien.) The narrator continued to warn of the alien lurking within the ship waiting to claim its next victim. They passed an audio-animatronic Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) holding a flamethrower as she prepared to confront the creature. In the background, the Nostromo's "Mother" computer warned of an imminent ship self-destruction countdown. Hearing this, the hijacker (still piloting the tram) became nervous and sped the ride vehicle through the ship.

"Something's going to happen, isn't it?" Sam murmured…just as the Alien appeared to leap out at them, both from the ceiling and the wall. There were lots of shouts of surprise and Sam practically jumped into Blaine's lap, though he quickly recovered, laughing and grinning. "Awesome!"

They next encountered a scene set in an ancient Egyptian temple filled with snakes. The narrator informed them that they are witnessing a scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark as Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) and Sallah (John Rhys-Davies) struggle to lift the Ark of the Covenant. A second room within the temple (though not from the film) featured an altar where a large jewel was being watched over by a temple priest. The hijacker driving the tram saw the jewel, stopped the vehicle, and ran to retrieve it. Before he touched the jewel, the temple guard gave a warning that those who disturb the jewel must pay with their life. Ignoring the warning, the hijacker reached to grab the jewel and a plume of fiery smoke shots from the ground. When it faded, the hijacker was nothing more than a skeleton (still reaching for the jewel) and the temple priest shucked his cloak, revealing himself to be their original live tour guide, and re-boarded the vehicle to continue the tour.

After passing through a chamber of mummies, they entered a jungle where Tarzan (Johnny Weissmuller) swung by on a vine, Jane (Maureen O'Sullivan) could be seen sitting atop Timba the elephant, and Cheeta the chimpanzee was doing his thing. The ride then moved past the final scene from Casablanca featuring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman as they stood in front of a waiting. Next, they passed a projection of Mickey Mouse as The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia.

The tram vehicle then arrived at the Munchkinland scene from The Wizard of Oz, where Dorothy's house just landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Munchkins began to appear from various places and sang as they welcomed guests to their home. However, a plume of smoke suddenly rose from the ground as the Wicked Witch of the West (Margaret Hamilton) appeared and demanded to know who was responsible for killing the Wicked Witch of the East. Their tour guide briefly spoke to the witch before she disappeared in another puff of smoke. The Munchkins reappeared from their hiding places and again began to sing as the tram followed the Yellow Brick Road out of Munchkinland past figures of Dorothy (Judy Garland), Scarecrow (Ray Bolger), Tin Man (Jack Haley), Cowardly Lion (Bert Lahr) and Toto standing in front of the Emerald City, and onto the ride's Grand Finale.

For the grand finale, the ride vehicle entered a large, dark theatre where they approached a large movie screen. A fast-paced three-minute film montage of classic film moments was projected onto the screen and, at the conclusion of the film, the tram exited the theatre and returned to the 1930s soundstage where the ride concluded and they disembarked.

"That was amazing," Sam enthused as they headed toward the Echo Lake part of the park. "I think the Alien drooled on me!"

"Good thing they didn't go for too much realism and use acid," Blaine teased, pulling Sam toward the American Idol Experience. There was a small line already, but not nearly as bad as he expected. The attraction was very popular. Last year, when he'd brought Kurt to the park, he'd opted not to participate, cheering Kurt from the audience instead. He hadn't wanted to compete with Kurt, as that tended to cause strife between them. But Sam didn't seem to take such things personally.

"It's like the show," he told Sam, bouncing on his toes as they waited in line. "We audition for a casting director and if they like us we can go on to round two. If we get past that, we get to perform at a preliminary show and the winner of the preliminary show goes to the final show at the end of the day! If you win the finale, you get a Dream Ticket to audition at the next American Idol audition in your region without waiting in line!"

"Dude, you'll so win!" Sam said with a big grin and Blaine smiled at how happy Sam seemed for him.

Blaine poked his side. "You're gonna sing too though, right?"

"Sure," Sam agreed easily and Blaine grinned at him.

"Good, because I signed us both up online last night."

Sam let out an amused huff, but then they were inside and assigned their numbers. When Blaine's number was called, he accepted a hug from Sam and stepped into the room where the producer motioned for him to proceed. After belting out half of Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone, the producer handed him a slip of paper that said he had moved on to round 2.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged with a similar slip of paper in hand.

A park employee handed them each iPods and told them to practice their songs, which they did before moving on to the second audition stage.

With little fuss, Sam found himself scheduled to perform in the 3:15 show, two hours after Blaine's 1:15 performance.

Which left them plenty of time to go wander the park.

They rushed over and just made it to The Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular as the show was starting. Sitting in the audience, they watched as Indy braved a booby trapped Peruvian temple and managed to snag the golden idol. Then the scene shifted to a busy Cairo street, where Indy and Marion got caught in a massive brawl that concluded with an explosion when Indy shot up a jeep full of explosives. The final scene depicted their fight to keep the Nazis from taking the Ark of the Covenant to Berlin and they show concluded with everything in flames.

Next, they made their way over to Star Tours, which was surrounded by trees and arboreal huts to look like an Ewok village on Endor. Entering the attraction, they saw C-3PO and R2D2, hard at work on the Starspeeder 1000 anda large video screen displaying a list of arrival and departure times, as well as other fun videos.

Around the corner a small droid was observing luggage as it moved through an x-ray machine. They could see silhouettes of Star Wars characters pass by a window just before they boarded their Starspeeder, their 3D glasses in hand. A pre-boarding video showed how, through a series of mishaps, C-3PO wound up in the cockpit of your Starspeeder. A CG droid then told them all of the necessary safety precautions and they were allowed to board.

As soon as they took off Darth Vader, Imperial Stormtroopers, and skytroopers arrivd to arrest the Rebel spy aboard their speeder. Vader employed a Force-grip to keep them from escaping, but the Starspeeder fired its lasers at the Sith Lord, who deflectd them with his lightsaber, allowing the shuttle to make a rapid exit backwards out of the hangar, TIE Fighters chasing after them. The Starspeeder then jumped to lightspeed despite C-3PO's protests.

They almost crashed on Hoth amid a battle between Rebels and Imperial AT-ATs,and then an AT-AT fired at the Starspeeder and they did crash into the snow, teetering on the edge of a cliff. The ship fell over the side and slid down the canyon like a luge, launching off another cliff and free-falling into a deep canyon. Seemingly at the last second, R2-D2 re-engaged the engines and they rocketed back into space as a holo transmission from Admiral Ackbar confirmed that there was a rebel spy on board, and informed them that coordinates have been sent to R2-D2, who, despite C-3PO's protests, laid in the new course.

Arriving at the coordinates, they discovered the uncompleted Death Star orbiting Geonosis. Ambushed in the asteroid field by Boba Fett aboard the Slave I, they had to dodge laser fire and exploding asteroids before venturing into the Death Star. After they escaped through a hangar bay, they were again confronted Fett, who launched a sonic bomb, which is deflected back by a laser blast from the Starspeeder. The explosion allowed them to jump to lightspeed. When they reached the Rebel fleet and landed aboard a Mon Calamari cruiser, the Rebel Alliance leaders were waiting to offer their congratulations.

After exiting the ride vehicle, they were led through the space terminal and into the attraction's gift shop, which looked like Mos Espa.

"I always love that ride!" Blaine enthused as they walked quickly into the Streets of America and got into the queue at Muppet Vision 3D. Sam got a little side tracked by the fountain, smiling at the Muppet figures and then they were inside, waiting in the Warehouse and watching the pre-show video.

In the lush theatre, they donned their 3D glasses and watched a wacky trip through the Muppet Laboratory. They were blasted by bursts of air and showered with soap bubbles as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker conducted a series of disastrous experiments. Then it got even more crazy when the Swedish Chef got involved and Statler and Waldorf heckled from their box seats. The show ended with cannons exploding, fireworks blasting and penguins squawking in a tumultuous but happy ending.

They skirted the edges of the Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure, as it was a playground designed for children and but their destination was the open air theatre that housed the Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show. They had enough time to take in one more attraction before they needed to head back to the American Idol Experience.

For a half hour, they sat watching a 'live' set, seeing how the crew members, stunt co-ordinators and performers filmed different stunts. There were high flying cars, motorcycle and water craft stunts that looked like they could have been from any blockbuster movie.

It was a cool show, but both of them bounced out of there as soon as the show was done and made their way back to the American Idol theatre. While Blaine went backstage to prep, Sam joined the audience. Stepping on stage, he felt a rush as he performed You'll Be In My Heart, adrenaline pumping as he felt the word pour from him.

His competition didn't seem thrilled, but the judges liked him and he took the competition earning a spot in the Finale show at the end of the day. When he met up with Sam outside, he was swept up into his arms.

"That was amazing," Sam enthused, breath warm against Blaine's ear as he held him close. "More Phil Collins, huh?"

"He is an under appreciated genius," Blaine retorted, smiling and enjoying the long hug. Sam gave really good hugs, strong and tight and he just held on forever. It was really nice.

Their rumbling tummies led them to Commissary Lane next and the Si-Fi Dine In Theatre. Sam grinned at the set up as they climbed into vintage car themed tables and watched B-Movie clips while they waited for their food. The tried watermelon and blackberry sodas, swapping the glasses back and forth because both were delicious. Blaine sat back in his seat, content and let his head tip back against Sam's arm, which lay atop the back of the seat behind him.

"Excuse me," a voice said from the seats behind them and they turned. A girl a few years younger than them was sitting beside an older woman who was probably her mother. "Um…We saw you sing. You were, like, so good!"

Blaine flushed and smiled at the girl. "Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the show!"

They chatted with the girl and her mother for a few minutes before their burgers and fries arrived. The atmosphere called for a good old fashioned burger, so they ate and laughed at the movies on the screen.

After lunch, they walked to the rear of the park, where the Backlot Tour was located. As they waited for the tour to begin, they got to watch a video on behind-the-scenes special effects and interviews from several recent action/adventure films. Then they were ushered into an outdoor viewing area where they got to see how battles and storms at sea were simulated using large water tanks and pyrotechnics.

They then boarded a long, 200-seat tram that proceeded to wind its way through many backstage areas, beginning with the wardrobe and props departments. The tram continued on to Catastrophe Canyon, where a make-believe crew was allegedly filming a flash flood sequence. Special effects, like flaming explosions and a rickety bridge, gave the whole ride a taste of what such a catastrophe would feel like, before the tram moved on to the Streets of America area and the tour's conclusion.

A stop at the American Film Institute Showcase was the last step of the tour and they viewed exibits relating to special effects in cinema. Villains, The Characters You Love to Hate was the current theme and featured costumes and props relating to some of the most famous movie bad guys, including Davy Jones of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Darth Vader from Star Wars, and King Miraz from Prince Caspian.

Hurrying back to the American Idol Experience, Blaine settled himself down in the audience and waited to watch Sam perform. The girl who went first was good, but not amazing and Blaine grinned to see that Sam had managed to find and acoustic guitar somewhere.

Blaine's breath caught as he listened to Sam sing Lonestar's Amazed, forgoing orchestral accompaniment and choosing to do a stripped down, guitar and vocals version. Even the caustic, Simon Cowell-esque judge didn't verbally assail him (not that he'd been nasty to Blaine earlier, but he had been cutting to other performers) and Sam won his round easily.

When Sam hurried to him after the show, Blaine found himself grabbed in a bear hug and lifted off of his feet. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders. "You were so great, Sam!" he exclaimed as his toes touched the ground again. "As soon as you started to sing, I knew you had it in the bag."

"It was pretty fun," Sam replied, grinning at him. "We're both gonna get to go up there again too! It'll be great."

Because it wasn't a competition between them, not really. They were both simply enjoying the opportunity to perform. Yes, one of them might win the grand prize, but there would be no hard feelings either way and that was such a comfort.

Taking their time table into account, they skipped over the Toy Story Mania midway games and went for The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, where they joined other pirates to do battle with Davy Jones, the Krakken and even a couple of mermaids. The found themselves surrounded by treasure in Captain jack's hideout, which they were forced to from foes and it was a really fun time.

Walt Disney: One Man's Journey was a more sedate experience. They chose to skip the film at the end and just wandered the interactive gallery, viewing the memorabilia. Sam seemed especially taken with Walt's animation camera stand, the table on which he animated "Steamboat Willie" and "Plane Crazy" while Blaine smiled at the Oscars won for "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea".

They then walked under the archway to the right of the Chinese Theater and turned into the Animation Courtyard to find The Magic of Disney Animation. The tour began in an area featuring a live artist interacting with an animated version of the tiny dragon Mushu.

After they heard about the importance of character development and watched a humorous video with some Mulan artists, they got a chance to view the former workspace of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida. Sam got to ask the guide a few questions about animation before they were shown to a number of interactive activities. They played with the Digital Ink and Paint, coloring well known scenes differently to see how they looked.

When they were done, Blaine hooked his arm through Sam's and began to tow him down Sunset Boulevard. They were going to get to the fun rides before they had to get back to the American Idol Experience. He was determined to make it happen!

* * *

The pre-show for the Rock 'N' Roller coaster was awesome in and of itself! They looked into a sound booth at the fictional G-Force Records and saw Aerosmith having a recording session. Somehow, it seemed like the band interacted with them and the other guests in the queue and were invited to a concert.

A park employee ushered them into what looked like a dark alley and to a stretch limo (the roller coaster car), where the safety bar snapped over their laps. Nearly immediately, they were launched into a wild ride, surrounded by pulsating Aerosmith music. The ride was pretty dark, but they could make out a few California landmarks around the interior of the ride. It wasn't a long roller coaster, but it was really fun!

As they approached the _The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror_, looming ominously at the end of Sunset Boulevard, they wound their way through the overgrown gardens of the hotel, past signs pointing to the stables, bowling green, tennis courts and swimming pools. The queue led them past the hotel entrance, past disheveled and crumbling statuary and a vine-covered pavilion. Eventually, they reached the library and saw a short Rod Serling film about five passengers diying on the elevator in 1939 before being escorted to the boiler room, where they would catch their elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Rod Serling's voice greeted them again, intoning, "You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of The Twilight Zone."

Spooky.

They began a short ascent before coming to a stop. The doors rolled open to reveal a long, dimly-lit hotel corridor, with a single window at the opposite end. Outside, a violent thunderstorm appeared to be raging and lightning flashed outside the window. The ghosts of the five doomed passengers from 1939 appeared for a moment, turning to face the elevator and beckoned to them. In a burst of electricity the ghosts disappeared and the corridor faded away, but the window remained until it appeared to be floating in a dark field of stars until it turned black and white and shattered.

The elevator doors closed and the car continued up as Serling continued, "One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you."

Reaching down, Sam took Blaine's hand. It wasn't that he was really afraid, but it was simply comforting to intertwine their fingers.

When the elevator stopped again at a maintenance room, the elevator car emerged horizontally from the lift shaft into a field of stars. They were surrounded by a bizarre collection of sights and sounds and starfields, again in the style of the television show's opening sequence. A rendition of The Twilight Zone opening sequence played in the background until they slid into another elevator shaft and Sterling warned, "You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror."

As soon as the last word was uttered, the elevator was yanked downwards. Sam felt his butt lift off of the seat and was held in place only by the restraining belt. Occasionally, the doors slid open to reveal the park from where they were high above it. Again and again, they dropped and rose at random intervals, lights flashing and the sounds of breaking glass around them. Wind rushed over them and Sam yelped as they fell for a long time during one drop.

Eventually, they returned to the basement and Rod spoke again, "A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook. The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident... of the Twilight Zone."

Only then were they allowed to exit, on shaky legs, through the gift shop.

As it was quarter to six, they made their way quickly across the park, and back to the _American Idol Experience_ theatre, where they joined the other preliminary winners for pre-show prep before the finale performance at seven.

Backstage before show was chaotic. One of the people in charge of hair and make-up seemed really put out by Blaine's hair style of choice and dragged him off, returning a short time later with a damp, gel free Blaine. Sam gave him a thumbs up, though Blaine continued to look doubtful until the girl added something to his hair that tamed the frizz into a riot of glossy curls.

Sam liked Blaine's hair in its crazy, natural state, but wow.

The vocal coach kept after the five finalists as the hair and make-up people did their thing and before Sam knew it, it was showtime. He and Blaine were up to perform against three girls who had won their own preliminary rounds (and, from what they heard backstage, were decent performers), but Sam was willing to bet Blaine would win.

First up was Chelsea, who sang Man, I Feel Like a Woman!, then Niki with Since U Been Gone and then Hannah with The Best of Both Worlds. All of them were decent singers, but not exceptional, so Sam stuck with his previous assertion that Blaine was gonna kick ass and totally get a chance to audition for the real American Idol in NYC.

When the announcer called his name, Sam stepped out onto the stage with the guitar one of the crew had found for him earlier. He made small talk with the judges and then launched into Iris. He'd always liked the song and felt personally connected to the lyrics, which was always good. A few times, he glanced off stage to see Blaine grinning at him and that made Sam feel better than the audience applause at the end of his performance.

Blaine squeezed his arm as they passed each other, charmed the judges in that way he did and then absolutely killed it with The Circle of Life. The three girls who were their competition grumbled unhappily, but Sam didn't want to focus on them. His eyes were locked on Blaine who fairly glowed on the stage.

Yeah, as Sam expected, the audience agreed with him and Blaine won the competition and the Dream Ticket to the next cycle of AI auditions. Sam was a little surprised to find that he had received the second highest number of votes. Again, Sam found Blaine in his arms, this time having his friend leap on him in his excitement. Laughing, Sam hugged Blaine tight and said, "I told you, dude!"

"You'll come to the audition with me, right?" Blaine asked and Sam could feel his bright smile against his neck.

"Nothing will keep me away," Sam assured him and Blaine grinned up at him, face shining with delight. He was so close, it would take nothing to lean down and….

They were interrupted by an apologetic staff member, who needed to take down some more information from Blaine, so Sam set him back down reluctantly. When they finished up, the park was about to close, so they made their way back to the car and drove back to the hotel.

It was definitely a room service night and, while Sam ordered their dinner, Blaine texted friends and family about their American Idol Experience experience. Their friends all responded excitedly (a few with envy), their phones buzzing as they dug into steak, fingerling potatoes and grilled veggies. Deciding to indulge, Sam joined Blaine in a large slice of cheesecake with blackberry sauce.

Full and happy, they took turns washing up and tumbled into bed, tired but giddy. Feeling impish, Sam reached over to tickle Blaine's side, which resulted in a brief tickle war.

A tickle war that ended with Blaine straddling Sam's hips, his hands planted in the center of Sam's chest. Their faces were close, both of them breathing hard from the friendly tousle. Sam bit his lip, drawing a particularly quick breath when Blaine's eyes dropped to look at his mouth, then he peered back at Sam through the fan of his lashes. Something seemed to spark in the air….

And Blaine's phone rang.

With a groan, he crawled over to answer, "Hey, Cooper."

Sam shook himself and got comfy on his pillows. It was probably best they got interrupted, he told himself. Probably.

When Blaine managed to get rid of Cooper, he slid into bed, right beside Sam and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. Smiling, Sam held him close.

This was good for now.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," Blaine murmured into the dark and Sam tipped his head to the side, letting his cheek rest against Blaine's curls.

"I'm glad to be here with you," Sam replied softly and shivered a bit when Blaine slid his palm across his abs, letting it lay there as they drifted toward sleep.

Best vacation ever.

TBC…


	7. Day 7

Title: The Most Magical Place on Earth ~ Day 7

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG (so far)

Summary: Prompt: Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Note #2: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

Note #3: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

Note #4: Most of the detail about the parks comes from or

Note #5: Gay Day at Disney is a real thing!

* * *

Being an older brother, Sam was more than familiar with the odd sensation that came with realizing he was being watched in his sleep. Stevie and Stacy would come into his room if they had bad dreams and stare at him until he woke to give them hugs and let them climb into bed with him.

What he was feeling was similar to that, but not quite…..

Cracking open one eye, he saw Blaine staring at him intently. "Hey," he greeted him with a smile. "Is it time to get up?"

Blaine gave a little shrug. "I want to go back to the Magic Kingdom today," he said, but there was something a little hesitant in his tone.

"Okay," Sam agreed easily, wondering what was making Blaine nervous. Reaching out, he laid a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's up?"

Heaving a sigh, Blaine rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "It's Gay Day at the park. I wanted to let you know ahead of time. I know you're not homophobic, like at all, but still…."

"What's Gay Day?" Sam asked, never having heard of it and wanting to set to rest whatever concerns Blaine had. "Is it like a pride parade in Disney? Cuz that would be pretty cool."

"It's sort of an unofficial thing," Blaine told him, shoulders relaxing. "It started small but has been growing over the years. Members of the LGBTQQIAPD community and their families come to the park. Everyone wears red shirts and it's just…awesome to see all the families."

"Sounds good," Sam said, squeezing Blaine's arm gently. "I got the LGBT part, but the rest of the letters…What is that?"

His question made Blaine grin. "Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer, Questioning, Intersex, Asexual, Pansexual, Demisexual."

"No idea what some of those mean, but whatever makes a person happy," Sam offered with a shrug, pushing himself up and out of the bed. "I think I've got a red T-shirt ."

As he sifted through his things, he heard Blaine moving around by the closet. "There's a chance you might get hit on," Blaine kind of chuckled and Sam glanced over at him. "A pretty good chance. Fair warning."

"I can handle that," Sam laughed, then raised his brows at Blaine. "Guys will probably be tripping past me to talk to you though."

"Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone from New York," Blaine said quietly, cheeks flushed from Sam's comment.

Yanking on his shirt with more force than was necessary, Sam asked, "Ready for a rebound?"

Blaine shook his head. "If I'd wanted a rebound I would have done it already. I don't think I'm made for casual sex. I want to meet someone nice. Someone I get along with. Relationship potential. I mean, I know it's probably not going to happen here, but, well….

"You're ready to move on," Sam said, feeling his pulse race. He hadn't wanted to be Blaine's rebound guy, but if he was beyond that stage…..

"Exactly," Blaine agreed, confirming Sam's hopeful thoughts. Now he just had to figure out how to bring up how he felt.

Once they were washed up and ready for the day, they made their way down to Oscar's for breakfast. Sam ordered an egg white omelet from the made-to-order station with a side of hominy grits and a tall apple juice. Blaine chose Nuttella filled crepes, a fruit and chocolate croissant and a large coffee.

As soon as that sugar and caffeine hit Blaine's system, Sam had a feeling his friend would be bouncing off of the walls. Maybe running around after him would be distracting enough to keep Sam from obsession over how to tell Blaine he liked him….

No, like wasn't right. He more than _like_ liked Blaine because he already loved him in so many ways. Falling in love would be so darn easy….

"You okay, Sam?" Blaine asked after swallowing the last of his croissant. "You look kind of out of it."

Pulling up a grin, Sam nodded and they finished breakfast without incident. On the shuttle bus to the park, Blaine filled him in on the background of Gay Day, how there were other such events at the other Disney parks but he preferred to hit only the main one at the Magic Kingdom due to the crowds. That made sense because if the crowds they had been seeing were light, then Sam couldn't imagine how crowded the other days must be.

Several other people on the shuttle were wearing red. There was a family, 2 dads and their kids, a pair of 30-something ladies and a couple of excited looking guys a few years older than Sam and Blaine.

That made for a lot of red shirts.

"You know," Sam said, leaning close to speak in Blaine's ear, "if this was an episode of Star Trek, we'd be in a lot of trouble."

Blaine let out an amused bark of laughter, fully understanding the joke. "Clearly, the initial organizers weren't Trekkies," Blaine agreed, earning a grin from Sam and an amused chuckle from one of the dads across the aisle.

As Blaine had predicted, they entered the park to find it crowded and there was a veritable sea of red shirts. Sam paused, pulling out his camera to capture the crowd beyond one of the red flower beds, liking the composition of the image.

Having been through the park only days before, they wandered more slowly this time, people watching and popping in and out of shops. Of course they stopped at the Market House to get Blaine an additional caffeine fix.

"At this rate, you're going to be up all night," Sam teased, offering Blaine the straw of his own Black Shaken Iced Tea Lemonade. "Try mine. Maybe consider switching up your order sometimes."

With an expressive eye roll, Blaine leaned forward to capture the straw. After step, he drew back and admitted, "Not bad. Still not an Iced Cinnamon Dolce Latte, but not bad. Now try mine."

Steeling himself for the rush of sugar, Sam placed his hand over Blaine's on the cup and wrapped his lips around the straw, not looking away from Blaine as he took a deep draw. Blaine's eyes ticked down for a moment, a faint flush rising to his cheeks and Sam smiled. "Sweet," he said, refraining from licking his lips because he thought that might be a bit much.

Lines are much longer that morning (nearly an hours wait instead of 10 or 15 minutes), so they decided to only bother waiting on favorites, like Big Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain. Sam was a little confused by the large crowds outside the Country Bear Jamboree, but Blaine just grinned at him and continued to pull him toward Liberty Square.

By the time they finished with the Haunted Mansion, it was just after noon and Blaine said, "Let's have lunch at the Liberty Tree Tavern."

They each wound up ordering the lamb stew in the crowded restaurant and ate while watching the active scene around him. The young waitress who brought their lunch had grinned at them and said quietly, "You two are such a cute couple."

As had become their practice, they didn't deny it and Sam thanked the girl. Explaining their relationship had gotten old a long time ago (and anyway, Sam hoped to soon prove her assumption right).

After splitting a serving of Johnny Appleseed Cake (white cake filled with apples and cranberry, topped with vanilla ice cream), they left the restaurant and stepped back into the hot midday sun. A group of young men past, a couple turning tie them up and down and Sam laid a hand on Blaine's arm. "Hey, do you wear Cinderella's Wishing Well is? I'd like to see that."

"Of course," Blaine said, leading Sam through the throngs of people surrounding Cinderella's Castle. They circled around to the right and made their way down a less congested path toward Tomorrowland.

The small alcove where the well sat was surprisingly quiet. The stone well was covered in carvings of birds and mice hard at work on Cinderella's dress. A small plaque read, "Your wish will help the Dreams of Children come true."

Taking a breath, Sam reached out and grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand as he stepped toward the well. He fished a quarter out of his pocket and tossed it gently, hearing the echoing plop as it hit the water.

"The dream is a wish your heart makes," he murmured and Blaine squeezed his hand softly.

"… When you're fast asleep," he sang, finishing the line. "What… What did you wish for, Sam?"

For a moment, Sam felt frozen, then he decided to take a chance. "You."

"What?" Blaine asked, voice soft and a little stunned. "Sam, I don't understand, you're…."

"I'm me and you're you," Sam said, turning to face Blaine so that he could hold both his hands in his own. "That's what's important, not anything else. You're my best friend. You see me in a way that no one else has ever tried to and you still like me. I don't know how to label myself, but I do know that I love you. I know that you're part of my dreams."

Blaine's smile had grown as he spoke, which Sam took as a good sign. "I love you too," he replied, pulling one hand from Sam's in order to throw his own coin into the well. "You're in my dreams too… And you know what they say about the Magic Kingdom. It's the place where dreams really do come true."

Sam grinned down at Blaine. "Oh my God, that's a cheesy line! I love it!"

With a laugh, Blaine rocked up on his toes, meeting Sam halfway as he leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet and so full of promise. They The contact brief, aware that they were in a public place (and really, no child needed to see any couple making out at Disney World) and both of them smiled giddily as they broke apart.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Blaine admitted, squeezing Sam's hands and leaning against him. "But I thought you were straight."

"I don't really know what I am," Sam mused, then frowned. "Is that okay? I mean, I know I want to be with you, so…."

He stopped when Blaine raised a hand, cupping his jaw as he ran a thumb along Sam's cheek. "You don't have to define yourself," he said softly, then his smile broadened even further. "You can totally be Captain Jack Harkness."

Letting his arms around Blaine, Sam pulled him close and tipped his head into Blaine's hand. "Maybe I'm more Ianto… You know, minus the heartbreaking death."

"Oh no," Blaine said, scrunching his nose adorably. "I thought we agreed not to acknowledge any episode after Fragments as canon!"

Sam nodded. "Right, right! Jack and Ianto live happily ever after, dealing with Rift craziness and occasionally traveling with the Doctor!"

"Much better," Blaine said, pulling Sam in for another soft, quick kiss. Two quick in Sam's opinion, but his smile grew when Blaine began to sing.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving…."

Bending his neck, Sam pressed their foreheads together and joined Blaine for the last lines of the song.

"If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true."

They both jumped, startled by the smattering of applause that meant the end of the song. A small group had appeared nearby while they were caught up in each other. "Do the Tangled song!" a little girl requested happily as she held tightly to the hands of two women.

"Sweetie, they're here on vacation just like us," one of the women said in an amused tone. "I don't think they take requests."

"But they look like princes…just not in Prince clothes," the girl insisted and Sam felt his big brother instincts flaring up… Plus he knew Blaine loved any chance to perform.

"I think we could manage another song," Sam said and Blaine grinned before launching into _I See the Light_ from Tangled.

As the saying, a few more people join the small crowd. Before they knew what was happening, they were singing _Hakuna Matata, Be Our Guest _and _Under the Sea._ When the hot sun finally took its toll and they called an end to the impromptu concert, there were flushed and drenched in sweat. But it was worth it to see all the kids smiling happily.

"I need a drink," Blaine practically panted and Sam could only agree.

Swinging their joined hands, he said, "Drinks. Splash Mountain to cool off, then we ride the train over to Tomorrowland for Space Mountain!"

"I like the way you think," Blaine said, pulling him toward Sleepy Paulo as they walked through Liberty Square again. They got bottles of water and a root beer float to split, rehydrating themselves and having a yummy treat.

Like the night they'd had ice cream in Downtown Disney, Blaine managed to get a little on his face, right at the corner of his mouth. This time though, Sam didn't wipe the cream away with his fingers. He merely leaned over and kissed Blaine, lips scooping up the smudge of ice cream.

Blaine didn't complain about this new technique.

* * *

Walking through the park, hand-in-hand with Sam… Well, it wasn't entirely knew exactly. Sam had never shied away from his touch, even something like clasping hands in public, but after the Wishing Well, things were different.

And also very much the same.

Being with Sam was warm and comfortable, exciting and new but still somehow familiar. Knowing he could stop and kissed Sam now simply because he wanted to filled him with a giddy rush

In retrospect, he wondered how he missed or misinterpreted so many signs that Sam had given regarding how he felt for Blaine. No wonder their friends had teased them about being the most coupley non-couple ever. They had basically been dating without the kissing (and other physical stuff) for months as they tried to hide how they felt for each other.

Well, no more hiding.

Despite the heat, they leaned on each other in the queue for Splash Mountain. Sure, they had always been very touchy-feely, but this is different, knowing that there was more than friendship behind each caress. Kisses were stolen, just quick pecks, but Blaine reveled in Sam's open affection.

Getting soaked at Splash Mountain had the cooling effect they had hoped for and they wandered the short distance to the Walt Disney World Railroad holding hands. Sam laid his arm along the back of the seat and Blaine leaned into his side, grinning as Sam pressed a kiss to his temple.

They rode the Railroad an extra time just because they liked sitting together like that.

The wait to ride Space Mountain was incredibly long and it was a relief to enter the air conditioned lobby. Briefly, they were separated by a pushy crowd and when Blaine saw Sam, the blond was shaking his head at whatever an attractive 20-something man was saying.

Quickly making his way past several more people, Blaine said, "There you are!"

Sam turned to him with a relieved smile. "Hey! Sorry, there were all those people and then I got caught up looking at these star maps."

"I know you like the stars," Blaine said, sliding his arm around Sam's waist and eyeing the stranger, who shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he said with a smirk. "Your boyfriend's very cute. You both are."

With that, he turned and sauntered off into the crowd. Blaine tipped his head to look up at Sam, who was blushing a little. "Is that okay?" he asked slowly, "telling him I have a boyfriend? Are we boyfriends?"

"Do you want to be?" Blaine asked, knowing that yes, that was what he wanted but wanting to know how Sam felt about the issue.

"I'd like that," Sam murmured, a small, happy smile lighting his face that Blaine just had to return.

"Me too," he said, leaning up and just having time for a little kiss before they had to board the ride.

Instead of hanging around the park, they took the shuttle back to the hotel and washed up. Blaine almost felt a little nervous, telling Sam to dress nice for dinner, as they were eating down at the Bull & Bear. Instead of just bros, this was a real date, so it was different.

As always though, Sam was game and just asked Blaine's opinion on what dress shirt he should wear. Dressing took them a little while longer than usual, as they kept allowing themselves to get distracted by touches and kisses, but Blaine wasn't going to complain.

When they finally made it down to the restaurant, they chatted, comfortable as always over Cesar Salads and Coca-Colas. It was nice, like that skipped over all the awkward, uncomfortable parts of a new relationship because they were already so close. They didn't feel the need to impress each other. Sam knew Blaine was going to avoid touching his food with his fingers if at all possible and Blaine knew Sam was going to try to find the bits of lettuce with the least amount of dressing on them.

They were good together and Blaine felt his heart skip when Sam reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together atop the table. When the waitress brought their dinners (Chicken Confit for Blaine, Pan Roasted Sole for Sam), they traded bites of the meals, laughing and enjoying the evening. For dessert, they split a chocolate soufflé and Blaine felt his face flush, watching Sam slide the spoon from between his lips.

It was torturous in the best of ways.

Dressing for bed was another story all together. Sleeping in a bed with his best friend was not the same as sleeping with his new boyfriend, but Blaine rallied and pulled on his sleep pants and t-shirt before climbing onto the bed.

Sam emerged from the bathroom in his soft cotton sleep shorts, cheeks a bit pink. He gave Blaine a shy smile as he asked, "Should I put on a shirt?"

_No. Shirt bad_, Blaine thought, though aloud he said, "If it would make you comfortable."

Shaking his head, Sam slid onto the bed and quickly closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Blaine's in a soft kiss. The contact seemed to settle their minor attack of nerves and Blaine sighed, nipping gently at Sam's lower lip as they moved to lay side by side. Sam's fingers found their way to the hem of Blaine's t-shirt and, together, they tugged it off, tossing it to the floor.

Blaine grinned into the next kiss, wriggling closer and running a hand down Sam's smooth, strong back. Humming his appreciation for the gesture, Sam pulled Blaine flush against his chest. By some unspoken mutual agreement, their hands stayed above their waists, but wandered freely over backs, arms and chests, exploring as they kissed for what seemed like hours.

When Sam found a particularly sensitive spot on Blaine's neck, he groaned, fingers weaving into Sam's soft hair, encouraging him to pay careful attention to that spot. He could feel Sam's lips curve into a smile against his skin even as the fluttery kisses and gentle suction continued.

Eventually, sleep crept up on them and Sam nuzzled at Blaine's nose, trying not to yawn in his face. "Hey," Sam murmured in a drowsy tone, "Tomorrow morning neither of us is gonna have to pretend we're not boned and or sleep humping each other!"

He sounded so pleased that Blaine let out a chuckle and slid his leg forward between Sam's. "It'll be a good morning then."

"Very good," Sam agreed, smiling as his eyes drifted shut and Blaine tucked his head under Sam's chin, happy, safe and loved.

TBC…..


	8. Day 8

Title: The Most Magical Place on Earth ~ Day 8

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M (Yup, the rating jumped)

Summary: Prompt: Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Note #2: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

Note #3: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

* * *

In the first few moments after waking, Blaine was flooded with memories of the previous day and couldn't contain his grin. Then he sighed contentedly and snuggled his cheek against Sam's chest. During the night, he had somehow wound up sprawled atop Sam, his boyfriend's strong arms wrapped around him securely.

Unlike previous mornings when they had woken up tangled intimately, he didn't feel the need to immediately extricate himself from certain contacts. After all, Sam had been the one to mention no longer having to stress over/ignore morning erections, so Blaine decided he was just going to enjoy the pressure of Sam's cock pressing against his own through the thin layers of their pajama pants.

He let his fingers trace the curve of Sam's bicep, the feel of soft skin stretched taut over hard muscle enticing. Beneath him, Sam stirred, smiling sleepily as his arms tightened around Blaine momentarily and he rumbled, "Hey."

"Good morning," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to Sam's collarbone.

"It is," Sam agreed, running a hand down Blaine's back. "I don't want to get up."

Tipping his face up to look at Sam, Blaine said, "We don't have to…We can just lay around for a bit, then have breakfast in bed before heading down to the spa."

Sam made a happy little noise, then rolled them so that Blaine was sprawled on the mattress. Hovering over him, Sam let his body dip to press lightly against Blaine's as he balanced his weight on his elbows. "I like the sound of that," he murmured, leaning down to steal a slow kiss. "Unfortunately, nature calls."

Which meant they had to pull away from each other for a while to let certain body parts calm down, then they took turns in the bathroom and Blaine called for room service. A laugh was startled out of Blaine as Sam tackled him onto the comforter.

They mock wrestled for a while before being distracted by the allure of long kisses and soft touches won out. Grinning, Blaine let his fingers dance along Sam's abs, feeling the hitch in his breath at the action and the muscles clenching under his hand.

Sam seemed intent on distracting him though with a hand on his hip, thumb stroking along the V of muscle that led into Blaine's pajama pants, and the other caressing blaine's neck, unerringly finding sensitive spots.

When Blaine let out a particularly loud gasp and felt good shivers roll through his frame, Sam pulled back from the kiss and moved to mouth at the patch of skin below Blaine's left ear, teeth scraping lightly, soft lips kissing, tongue tasting and oh God, the little moments of suction….

He didn't bother to bite back a soft moan, hooking his calf around Sam's and tipping his head back to give Sam better access….

The knock on the door made both of them groan for another reason all tighter, but Sam smiled as he released Blaine and rolled aside. Jumping up, Blaine hurried to retrieve the room service tray, who winked as Blaine tipped him. With an amused laugh, Blaine headed back into the bedroom and paused in the doorway, simply staring.

Sam was propped up on his elbows, ankles crossed and long body stretched down the bed. His shorts did little to hide how their kisses had effected him physically and the sunlight streaming in through the window gilded him in gold. The fact that Eeyore was leaning against his arm only made him mire adorable in Blaine's eyes.

"What?" Sam asked with a smile when he realized Blaine was staring at him.

Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Blaine leaned over to give Sam a soft kiss. "You're beautiful," he said quietly, a statement that made him blush climb onto Sam's cheeks. "Inside and out."

"You too," Sam murmured, then laughed as Blaine placed a plate of waffles, strawberries and whipped cream on his abs. "But dude, you keep feeding me like this and bye-bye abs."

With a smile, Blaine cut a bite of waffle off and fed it Sam. "Your abs are wonderful," he agreed, taking a bite of his own. "But I like what makes you you more. What's inside. Your heart, your sense of humor, how much you care for everyone you love. You know that, right?"

Sam accepted another bite and licked whipped cream off his lips before smiling. "I'll try to remember…but maybe you could remind me sometimes."

"Every day," Blaine assured him, because if that was what Sam needed, he would do it.

The smile Sam gave him at that was heart stopping. Together, they managed to shift around on the bed without spilling the plate, so that they could lay propped up on the pillows, cuddling, as they ate. Occasionally, they traded kisses or paused to sip their drinks, but the next hour was simply devoted to breakfast and snuggles.

Blaine had no complaints.

Eventually though, his phone chimed any pullback from a sweet kiss to sigh, "We should head down to the spa now. I booked us some sessions."

"Sounds fun," Sam agreed, rolling upright and glancing down at himself. "Uh, what sort of clothes do I need for this?"

Grinning, Blaine told him, "Just put on a t-shirt and flip flops. Those shorts are fine. Bring a swim suit though. We can go to the pool after."

Hand in hand, they wandered down to the lush spa and were led into separate rooms for chamomile body scrubs and exfoliations, sloughing off layers of dead skin.

Blaine was already relaxing in a hot tub filled with organic seaweed and lavender (supposed to nourish the body and encourage circulation) when Sam was lead into the bath area. He was wrapped in a white terry cloth robe and looked a little startled by everything. Fortunately, he seemed to calm as he slid into the water, smiling at Blaine before tipping his head back and listening to the music being piped through hidden speakers.

When the attendant came to take them for their therapeutic massages (focused on working the deep connective tissue to increase mobility, flexibility and energy), they followed without complaint and practically collapsed onto the treatment tables.

During the booking of their appointments, Blaine had scheduled tandem massages, not taking into account the sounds Sam would make during the deep tissue work. He moaned and groaned appreciatively and Blaine was glad he was lying face down on the table, because wow.

He was flushed and had to roll around awkwardly to tug his robe on when they were finished. From the look of Sam, he had enjoyed the massage just as much.

"Dude," he breathed as they were led off to chamomile herbal baths that were supposed to soothe the skin and relax the body, "that was awesome. I hurt, but in a good way."

Glad Sam was enjoying himself, Blaine grinned, especially when the attendant brought them tall glasses filled with raspberry and mint garnished ice water. Water was needed after a massage to flush out the toxins released when knots of muscle were broken up.

After their soak, they went back to the massage room for a traditional Swedish massage (aimed at relaxation, relief and cleansing the body of toxins). This treatment was less intense and far more lulling, as was the following reflexology (targeting pressure points on the feet).

Then they were led off for facials, microderm peels followed by a soothing mud mask and firming eye treatments. As they waited for the mud to set, they sprawled on cushioned lounge chairs while manicurists massaged and lotioned their hands, trimming and buffing their nails to a shine.

Once the facial/manicure was complete, they moved to pedicures. The calluses were smoothed off of their feet and the paraffin dip was super soothing. As the technicians worked, they sipped pineapple mango smoothies, trying to sate hungry stomachs that were complaining, as lunch had long since passed.

Leaving the spa, their late lunch consisted of fish tacos, fresh chips and salsa and lemonade, eaten poolside by Aquamarine. They both ate slowly, drowsy from all the spa treatments and then stretched out on lounge chairs to take in the sun. Before long, Blaine felt his eyes getting heavy behind his sunglasses and, as Sam seemed to be nodding off beside him, Blaine let himself take a little nap.

* * *

A cool shower of water hit Sam's stomach, startling him awake. Blinking, he peered around, light around him bright despite his shades, and saw a little boy standing beside his lounge chair, shaking his head as he toweled off.

Stretching, Sam glanced around, noting that there were fewer people poolside than there had been when he had fallen asleep. Blaine was still conked out on the chair next to him, warm sun-browned skin glistening with a combination of sweat and the lotions the ladies at the spa had covered them both in. With a smile, Sam sat up and stretched an hand out, fingers trailing down Blaine's cheek.

He stirred, making a fussy little noise, then murmured, "Hey, Sam."

"Hi," he replied reaching out and grabbing his phone off of the table. Checking the time, he said, "Wow. We slept through the whole afternoon. It's 7:12."

Blaine pushed himself upright and rolled his head. "Well, we have had a busy week."

Nodding, Sam stood, grabbing his pile of clothes and Blaine did the same. Neither of them said much as they wandered up to the room, leaning on each other in the elevator, but when they got back to the room, Blaine asked, "What do you want to do for dinner? We could go out or…."

His voice trailed off when Sam stepped into his space and Sam grinned, leaning close enough to smell the warm scent of Blaine's skin, masked as it was by lavender and chamomile. He could almost see Blaine's heart rate jump as he brushed his lips against Blaine's and Sam couldn't even be embarrassed by the small, desperate noise that escaped his own throat.

Until he had kissed Blaine in the park the day before, he hadn't really been aware of how desperate he was to do so. Even after the hour spent kissing earlier, Sam still felt drawn to him in a way he couldn't recall ever feeling before.

Blaine leaned into the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair, and Sam moved even closer, his whole body pressing against Blaine's, separated only by their swim suits. He was a good kisser, he knew that, but he still let out a surprised little gasp when Blaine's tongue found his. Eventually, he pulled back to look at Blaine, who chased after him with a red, wet mouth, oh so tempting.

"Sam," Blaine murmured, hand running down Sam's arm until their fingers intertwined.

"Blaine," he replied, hands sliding up to bury themselves in Blaine's curls as he dove in for another kiss. There was giddiness as Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and Sam enjoyed the rush of feelings, excitement, nerves, desire, love, trying to pass all he was feeling to Blaine through the kiss, hot and wet and amazing. Panting, he pulled back and rested their brows together. "Bed."

"Bed," he agreed, chasing Sam's mouth and they stumbled to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed and giggling. Blaine's mouth was hot against Sam's neck and Sam wound his fingers into Blaine's hair as they rolled a bit, bodies pressing together.

It felt so good that it was hard to remember that they probably shouldn't rush, that they had only had their first kiss the day before. "So good," he moaned, tugging gently on Blaine's curls, an act which earned a little groan, the sound of which went straight to Sam's cock. He was hard, had been hard since the living room and Blaine was in a similar state, hips rolling against Sam's, sending shivers through him.

Blaine nuzzled at Sam's collarbone and asked, as though reading Sam's mind, "Should we take things a little slower?"

Sam ran a hand over the smooth, firm skin of Blaine's back. He didn't want to stop…but he didn't know if he was ready for everything. "Maybe…this is good. I like this. Kisses and touching and feeling you against me…but we don't have to do everything right now, right?"

"No rush," Blaine agreed and Sam reeled him in for another deep kiss. He let his hands wander, tracing over Blaine's body, learning the angles and planes of his muscles. When the pad of his thumb dragged over Blaine's nipple, he gasped and Sam paused, grinning.

"Like that?" he asked and Blaine nodded, eyes bright and cheeks red. When Blaine nodded, Sam smiled and rolled so that Blaine was under him, allowing Sam room to kiss his way down Blaine's neck and chest. Glancing up, he saw Blaine gazing raptly at him, then let his tongue flick against Blaine's nipple.

The reaction was immediate, a groan and an arched back, his hands flying up to grasp at Sam's head as he let his teeth scrape the pebbling flesh before sealing his lips around it and sucking gently. Blaine made a choked sound, shifting restlessly until Sam slid his leg up, pressing against his cock to provide friction.

When Blaine hauled him up for a kiss, Sam settled atop him, rocking their bodies together. The friction if their cocks rubbing together was amazing even through the material of their bathing suits, kisses growing sloppy and desperate as the sensations coursing through their bodies distracted them.

"Sam," Blaine groaned into his mouth, thrusting up against him before going still, body trembling. Sam gasped, able to feel Blaine's cock pulse through their shorts, feeling him cum under him. A sudden rush of heat hit Sam and he followed Blaine over the edge, groaning and continuing to rock his hips forward until they were both over sensitive and whimpering.

Kicking off their shorts (and using them to wipe up quickly), they burrowed under the blankets, kissing and snuggled together as they drifted off to sleep.

TBC….

(Day 9 ~ Blizzard Beach)


	9. Day 9

Title: The Most Magical Place on Earth ~ Day 9

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M (maybe not in every chapter, but there is adult stuff somewhere in the fic : ) )

Summary: Prompt: Sam is called to a meeting by Blaine's parents. They sit him down and say that of all of Blaine's friends, Sam is the most reliable, the most trustworthy and the nicest. So they have chosen (maybe even hire) him to keep an eye on Blaine because Blaine tends to go crazy when he takes this annual trip. Cooper couldn't handle him. Kurt couldn't take it. But they think Sam can. When Blaine does his annual week-long trip to Disney World, Sam goes with him. Oh what could possibly happen?

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Note #2: I know the Waldorf Astoria Orlando isn't actually one of the Disney hotels, but for purposes of this fic, just pretend it is!

Note #3: LOL, I feel like I'm writing a Disney advertisement, but I'm trying to describe what they're doing in the park, so I kinda have to talk about the rides and attractions!

* * *

Waking up wrapped around Blaine was awesome. Waking up naked and wrapped around Blaine was even better.

They hadn't bothered with pajamas (or any clothes at all after their activities the previous night), so he was plastered up against Blaine's smooth back, his cock pressed snugly to the curve of Blaine's ass…which was rocking gently back against him.

Well, now that was just an awesome wake up.

With a smile, Sam ran a hand down Blaine's belly and wrapped a hand loosely around Blaine's dick, stroking it in slow, smooth motions. Blaine whimpered and bucked into Sam's hand, breath picking up as he stirred.

Bending, Sam sucked lightly at the birthmark where Blaine's neck met his shoulder and the smaller boy outright moaned. "Sam?" he mumbled, voice rough with sleep and arousal in a way that just…did things for Sam. "Hey, oh, uh huh, nice…."

"Morning," Sam chuckled as Blaine managed to twist around enough to steal a kiss, hand scrambling at Sam's neck to draw him close. The angle was odd, but neither of them seemed to mind and Sam let out a groan of his own when Blaine deliberately ground himself back against him.

Cocooned in a growing warmth, they rocked against each other, breathing gasps and moans escaping as their hands clutched at increasingly slick skin and Sam moved his hand over Blaine more firmly. It was hot and perfect, so Sam was a little thrown when Blaine suddenly reached over Sam's shoulder, body twisting away from the lovely rhythm they had found.

"Eeyore was watching us," Blaine informed Sam, tone so serious that Sam glanced back to see that Blaine had moved the plushie so it was facing away from them.

Turning back, Sam met Blaine's bright gaze and, after a long moment, neither of them could refrain from giggling.

"Oh my God," Sam murmured, shaking with laughter as he wrestled Blaine around so they lay face to face. He pressed soft kisses across Blaine's cheeks, just because he could, before diving in for a long, sweet kiss and re-capturing Blaine's cock in his hand.

This time, Blaine mirrored his action and they worked in unison, swallowing each other's moans as they came together, hands still working until they had to stop, hissing slightly at the sensitivity.

Still breathing hard, Blaine grinned at Sam and said, "Good morning to you too."

Snickering, Sam kissed him, pulling him close and wincing as he realized he had put his cum covered hand on Blaine's ribs to do so. After a moment, he realized it didn't matter, Blaine gripped his arm with his own messy hand and more cum smeared between their bellies. "We need to shower," he murmured against Blaine's lips…and was immediately dragged out of bed and into said shower.

Where they got messy again before they got clean.

As he toweled off, Sam grinned over at Blaine, who was doing the same, and asked, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Blizzard Beach," Blaine promptly replied, then hooked a finger in the towel around Sam's waist. "Another waterpark."

Meaning another day in their swim suits and this time Sam didn't have to pretend he wasn't checking Blaine out. Sounded like a good day to him.

_Blizzard Beach_ was larger than _Typhoon Lagoon_ and themed after a ski resort (an odd idea considering the Florida heat). They entered the park through turnstiles under an open beamed roof awning and wandered over to an A-frame gift shop called _Snowless Joe's_, then followed the path past smaller buildings called the _Cooling Hut_ and _Frostbite Freddies_.

They crossed a bridge over a slow moving river and found themselves making their way through landscaped trees that bordered the large pool. Their _Polar Patio_ was nestled half in the shade of the trees and Blaine stuffed their bag into the locker before sitting on one of the cushioned lounge chairs and asking, "Need some help with your sunblock?"

"I do," Sam replied with a grin, handing over the bottle and taking a seat between Blaine's legs to give him full access to his back. His hands felt just as good on him as ever and he sighed, leaning back a bit into Blaine.

A soft kiss was pressed to his shoulder and he felt Blaine scoot back. Turning, Sam saw he was reclining back against the lounge chair, smiling as he patted his chest. "Lean on me," he said, holding out his free hand, which Sam took gladly and moved to rest with his back against Blaine's chest.

It was a comfortable position, despite their height difference, and Blaine hugged Sam loosely from behind, making him feel secure and wanted. Usually, he was the one in that position, holding onto his significant other (literally and figuratively), so he enjoyed the change…though he did bring up his hands to wrap around Blaine's where they lay on his chest.

They lay like that for quite a while, enjoying the warm breeze and looking up at _Mt. Gushmore_, which sat beyond the pool (_Meltaway Bay_, according to Blaine). Their little patio was fairly private, but they did get the occasional double take from passing park goers.

When they ventured into the water, it was to cool down, as it wasn't a wave pool like at Typhoon Lagoon. Instead, they swam and bobbed in the gentle waves and got drafted into a splash war.

Emerging at the far left of _Meltaway Bay_, they made their way up the stairs to the top of _Toboggan Racers_. Laying on their stomachs atop mats, the had side by side lanes as they raced 6 other guests to the bottom. _Snow Stormers_ was a longer, more twisting slide that took them through fake snow covered landscapes. _The Downhill Double Dipper_, which used inner tubes instead of mats, let them race each other to the pool at the bottom.

_Runoff Rapids_ was fun and they climbed it three times to be sure to try each slide. The enclosed, center slide was by far the most fun, though they had to ride solo as opposed to the tandem tubes they were allowed for the other runs.

From there, they hiked to the top of _Mt. Gushmore_ and joined the queue for the _Summit Plummet_, a 120 ft. water slid that dropped the rider straight down. As the veteran park goer, Blaine went first and, when it was his turn, Sam mimicked his posture, crossing his ankles and folding his arms across his chest before hurtling down the slide. Though he felt like he left his stomach at the top, Sam let out a whoop and the feeling of free fall ended shortly as he reached the bottom.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed, fixing his trunks, which had ridden up his thighs during the fall.

Blaine grinned brightly and took his hand and they wandered over to Avalunch, where they got mac and cheese hot dogs, fruit cups, iced tea and iced coffee. Juggling the various food and drinks, they made their way back to their patio to enjoy lunch and some more people watching…and some quick, kisses.

Sam liked the kisses best of all.

* * *

Blaine returned to their patio after a quick run to the restroom to see a cluster of pretty, bikini clad girls chatting with Sam. They were all posing, sticking out their chests and trying to get a reaction from Sam who seemed blithely unaware.

He felt his heart lift at that, because he trusted Sam, knew Sam would never hurt him by going after someone else. Those girls however…Blaine did not trust them.

"Hey," he said, settling himself down on the chair beside Sam and putting a hand on his thigh as he leaned over for a kiss. Sam smiled against his lips, hand coming up to cup the back of Blaine's neck and hold him close for a few seconds longer.

The chatty girls went quiet real quick and Blaine tried not to smirk as he turned to them with a sunny grin. "Hi."

"Hi," they chorused and one of them, a red head asked, "Oh, are you two together?"

A blonde with blue streaks rolled her eyes. "No, Kelly, they just kissed because all boys kiss their friends."

"They should," a brunette commented in a sly tone that made Blaine chuckle.

The girls strolled away and Sam put an arm around Blaine's shoulders as they rose and walked toward _Cross-Country Creek_, the river that encircled the park. Blaine slid his own arm around Sam's waist and said, "So…."

"You got a little possessive there," Sam said with a smile, then tipped his head to the side. "I liked it."

Blaine grinned up at him, a little embarrassed. "You did, huh?"

As Sam nodded, the let each other go to climb onto a two person inner tube and begin their lazy float around the park. They both kind of dozed, reclining back in the inner tubes and holding hands. They made more than one trip around, Blaine was sure of that, but eventually they climbed out by the line for the _Chairlift_.

The ski-resort styled wooden-bench chair lift (complete with ski decorations and an umbrella) took them to the top of _Mt. Gushmore_, giving them a great view of the park from up above.

From there, they rode the Slush Gusher, a 90 ft. long slide with two big humps in it. At the bottom, they saw an unfortunate lady who lost her top on the ride, but her friend was quick to find the missing swimsuit.

Another ride up on the Chairlift and they found the queue for Teamboat Springs. They were loaded onto a boat with another couple and all of them shouted as they flew down the twists and turns of the ride.

After donning their t-shirts and flip flops, they gathered their things and made their way back up out the car, driving home in the heavy, afternoon heat. He didn't have anything particular planned for dinner, so, as they strolled through the lobby, he asked, "Any idea what you'd like to do tonight?"

Sam gave him a little grin and said, "Just hang out, watch a movie."

One of the things Blaine loved about his friendship with Sam was that they just got each other. Sometimes they were both hyper and needed to move, needed to be doing things and other times they wanted to lay around and watch TV or read comics. They weren't always in synch with what the other wanted to do at any given time, but they both compromised depending on who seemed to need what they wanted more.

Tonight though, Blaine had no problem with Sam's plan. "Mmm, movies and cuddles…after a shower?"

Of course they both needed to wash off the chlorine, but another shower together would be nice.

Alone in the elevator, Blaine found himself backed against a wall, leaning up into a kiss and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. "A shower sounds fun," Sam said, brushing the side of his nose against Blaine's. "Can I wash your hair?"

It was an odd request, but Blaine nodded happily. "Sure," he murmured as the elevator doors slid open at their floor. Grabbing Sam's hand, Blaine tugged him toward their room, where they left a trail of clothes as they chased each other into the bathroom.

Under the steady flow of hot water, soap cascading down their bodies, they kissed and Blaine paused a moment, just to look at Sam, glistening and hard and all his….

Blaine let out a bark of laugher when Sam hauled him up into his arms and pressed him up against the cool tile wall. His laugh was quickly silenced by a kiss and Blaine hitched his legs up, squeezing Sam's slim hips with his own strong thighs.

This new position worked perfectly, serving to slot their bodies together perfectly, cocks dragging together with each increasingly desperate thrust. Blaine clasped a hand around the back of Sam's neck while the other clutched at his shoulder, holding himself steady. One of Sam's arms was braced against the wall, forearm tucked behind Blaine's head while the other kneaded at Blaine's ass and thigh with almost bruising strength.

A particularly enthusiastic thrust dragged a moan from Blaine, who buried his face against Sam's neck, licking water droplets from his tanned skin. The muscles under his hands shifted as Sam readjusted his grip, rocking their bodies together until they were both moaning helplessly and Blaine squeezed a hand between their bodies, managing to capture both their cocks.

Having the additional stimulation of the tight circle of his hand was too much and, after a few sloppy, awkward thrusts, Blaine felt Sam's cock pulse against his own, cum spilling over his hand. He followed immediately after, undone completely by the feel of Sam's twitching shaft, and bit lightly on Sam's shoulder to stifle a shout of pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Blaine let his legs slip down from where Sam's hips and he wobbled slightly, unsteady. Sam held him tight though and he didn't fall, regaining his legs moments later and surging up on his toes for a kiss.

The rest of the shower was actually spent washing themselves (and Sam did in fact wash Blaine's hair, fascinated by how the wet curl wound around his fingers) and the water was starting to cool by the time they stumbled out to towel off. They each put on pajama pants and shuffled around the room, grabbing drinks and picking up the trail of clothes they'd left upon entering the room.

Curled up on the bed, Blaine pulled out his phone and checked Facebook. He'd been posting pictures of their trip, though he hadn't yet mentioned the shift in his and Sam's relationship. When he saw a comment form Kitty, he laughed and turned to Sam. "Kitty likes our pictures, especially the ones from _Typhoon Lagoon_, and wants to know if we've 'pulled our heads out of our asses and got our hot boy love on yet.' She has a way with words."

Sam peered over his shoulder and grinned. "That is a good picture of us," he commented, pulling Blaine over to lean back against him. "You look sexy in those little trunks."

Tipping his head to look at Sam, Blaine playfully pouted. "I don't look sexy all the time?"

"You do!" Sam replied immediately, looking honestly startled. "Of course. I didn't mean…."

"I know, I know," Blaine assured him, patting his chest soothingly. "You're gorgeous all the time, but wow, sexy, tanned, beach Sam!" That seemed to appease Sam, who settled back down. "Are you…I was thinking of maybe responding, but are you ready for everyone to know about us?"

The easy, confidant nod from Sam made Blaine smile. "I want everyone to know," Sam told him, kissing his ear. "How're we gonna do this?"

Grinning, Blaine turned and kissed Sam, lips soft and sweet but with undeniable feeling. Sam responded immediately, sinking into the kiss. When Blaine pulled back, he turned the phone to Sam, showing him the selfie he'd taken of the two of them kissing.

It was a good picture actually, catching their kiss, their bare shoulders and the bed, hinting at far more than it actually showed.

"I was thinking, text this to Kitty and Sugar and let them do all the work," Blaine said, watching Sam for his reaction. "I'd send it to Tina too, but…."

"Yeah, Kitty and Sugar," Sam agreed, then laughed lightly. "Everyone's gonna go nuts."

His prediction proved right when, approximately .002 seconds after texting the photo, both their phones began blowing up with texts from various friends. They could almost see the timeline of when Kitty and Sugar told others about them. It was kind of fun.

Especially when they started responding with comments of _Busy_, _Indisposed_, _I'll tell you all about it later_ and _asdfgeghjk_!

"Well, I knew it," Sam snorted, holding out his phone to Blaine, "Puck asked if I've had any balls in my mouth. You know, that was the first thing he ever said to me? Asking how many I could fit in my mouth."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, because that was a very Puck sort of question. "What are you gonna tell him."

After a pause, Sam typed one word. "Soon."

That made Blaine grin and set his phone on silent, tossing it aside. "Soon, huh?" he asked and Sam put his phone on the bedside table. "I kinda like the sound of that."

Nodding, Sam drew him close. "Me too."

There was no rush though and they were tired, so the rest of the evening was spent snacking on grapes and watching Kill Bill on TV. They curled up together to watch the movie carnage, content and happy, a perfect end to an amazing day.

As he slipped off to sleep, Blaine knew tomorrow would be just as good.

And the next day.

And the next….

TBC… (Day 10 ~ EPCOT!)


End file.
